Konoha's Bash
by Hana-01
Summary: Ninja's may be able to kick butt, save lives and protect villages...but can they plan and throw a successful party? The end...who will win in all?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter One**

**The New Mission**

A beautiful blonde woman sat behind a desk, facing twelve teenagers, whose expressions varied from being utterly bored to thoroughly excited. Tsunade-sama, the fifth Hokage of Konoha cleared her throat, "I am assigning you all to a new mission-." Before she could complete her sentence, a blonde, Spiky-haired boy started to jump up and down, "What is it? What is it? Tell me, tell me, tell meee!!!"

"Shut up, Naruto! You will be given the task to plan a party," Tsunade said, her expression grim, as if she were asking them to plan a funeral. The eyes of all the kunoichi (female ninja) lit up while the guys looked apprehensive. "A party? That's not an important mission – can't we get something more exciting, something with more action!" Naruto Uzumaki said, hyperactive as ever, much to the annoyance of all his peers. But this time, all the other guys nodded in agreement. Tsunade's light-brown eyes flashed, "You always underestimate the importance of missions! The kage's, Feudal Lords and other important people will be attending – so Konoha's pride is at stake if you screw this up!"

"Right, right, I get it," Naruto said, scratching his ear.

"Shizune, brief them on the mission."

Shizune stepped up holding a scroll, "You will be divided into teams of three along with a Jonin sensei and each be designated a task to take care of. Team one, who is in charge of food is Naruto Uzumaki, Choji Akimichi and Shino Aburame along with Kakashi- sensei."

A chorus of angels went off in Choji's head at the mention of food. "Team two is in charge of the décor, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka and Neji Hyuuga along with Gai-sensei."

_All right! At least it's something I can handle! _Thought the inner-Sakura, while outwardly, pink-haired Sakura nodded politely. Kiba and Neji looked as though they would have liked to protest but decided against it. "Team three in charge of drinks, Rock Lee, Tenten and Ino Yamanaka along with Asuma-sensei."

"Osu! We will do our very best!" Lee declared. Tenten smiled but Ino looked quite displeased. "And finally Team four, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara along with Kurenai-sensei, will be in charge of entertainment." Hinata was looking scared and nervous while thinking, _I'm not in Naruto-kun's team_. Shikamaru just looked drowsy and Sasuke was frowning. Naruto pointed at Sasuke and laughed, "Hahahaha! He doesn't know the first thing about entertainment!" Before Sasuke could retaliate, Tsunade cut in, "If anyone screws this up, you will be sent back to the Academy, and not just one of you, all of you!" They all gasped in shock, and everyone glared at Naruto as if to say, _if you screw this up, we'll finish you._ "And finally, the party is this Friday, that's in five days time so you better get a move on! Oh, and a prize will be awarded to the group that organizes their bit the best!"

Everyone immediately perked up, even the usually stoic Sasuke and Neji started to look interested. "What is the prize? What?" Naruto chirped, thinking of free ramen coupons at Ichiraku Ramen, his favourite food stall. "That is for me to know and for the winners to find out," Tsunade said, as Shizune eschewed them from the Hokage's office.

"Tsunade-sama, do you think they will be okay? Is it wise to trust them with something like this? I mean, they are all fine shinobi but this may be…" Shizune trailed on.

Tsunade smiled and looked out her window at the figures below, going off grudgingly into their different teams, "It will be fun to see what they come up with."

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic. Please read and review if you want to read more chapters! Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**Chapter Two**

Team 1

Naruto, Choji and Shino were waiting for Kakashi to show up...the sun set, the sun rose, seasons changed – okay perhaps that was exaggerating a bit, but as usual, Kakashi took his sweet time to show up. Eventually he arrived in a puff of smoke, "You're late!" Naruto said, waving his fists in the air. Choji had already finished eating ten packets of barbeque chips. "Sorry, sorry, I was helping an elderly woman -" Kakashi was saying, but stopped when he saw their disbelieving expressions, "Anyway...I can't supervise you three because an important S-ranked mission has come up...I'll assign Shino as the leader for now until Anko comes back." Kakashi glanced at his team out of unmasked eye. _What was Tsunade-sama thinking putting two gluttons in charge of food? _"Naruto – don't do anything foolish. Choji, don't eat the food for the party. Shino, keep these two out of trouble."

"Understood." Shino said firmly. Kakashi promptly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yosh! Now lets go! I want to win the prize!" Naruto said, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

Shino pushed his sunglasses up his nose even though it wasn't slipping down. "Naruto-kun, I am team leader. Let's decide what dishes should be served."

"Ramen of course!"

"Barbeque!"

Choji and Naruto scowled at each other. Shino was standing with a notebook out, "Now, now, a menu needs variation. A bug may be satisfied with a single leaf – biut humans require all five major food groups."

"Heh? I say different ramen flavours!"

"It should be an all you can eat barbeque!" said Choji who was envsioning himself running across a green meadow in slow motion towards a sizzling pan of barbeque – but his fantasy was interrupted by, "Ramen, RAMEN, RAAAMEN!"

"Bar-be-que!"

"No! It has to be ramen you fa-faa-faat-sooo," Naruto slowed down at that last word, he tried to stop it from coming out of his mouth but it was too late. The word 'fat' or related words were a taboo for the plump Choji who thought he was just 'big-boned'. Choji advanced towards Naruto, looking like a winded bull, fists clenched.

"Uh...err...Ch-Choji, I didn't mean that, it was an acci – waaah!"

Team 2

Neji was nervous. He was being confronted with colour, not that he had anything against colour, it was just that now he was being asked _his opinions_ on colours. Does gold set off teal better or fuschia or violet? Neji looked at Sakura and scratched his head. _What happened to plain old red, blue or green? _"Well?" Sakura asked, holding up fabric. Neji was saved from giving his opinion by Kiba, who pointed at the teal and Akamaru barked in approval.

"I think the fuschia," Sakura said with a sparkle in her aqua eyes. Neji and Kiba looked at each other wearily. The next thing they knew, Gai-sensei came bounding along, "Parties are a must in the springtime of youth!" He crushed them all in a group hug. _Get away from me super-eyebrows, damn it! _Inner Sakura raged. Akamaru happily bit Gai's leg, Gai yelped and released them. They were standing in the hall at the Academy where the party was going to be held. "Now my youthful students, ideas! Lets hear them!" Gai said, with a hand on the hip and a flash of white teeth which constituted his idea of an ultra hip look.

"Gai-sensei is shining! Look at him shine!"

Sakura, Neji and Kiba turned their attention towards an open window where Lee stuck his head through and was looking at Gai, awestruck.

"Idiot!" Suddenly Tenten and Ino came and dragged him away from the scene. Sakura, Neji and Kiba turned back to Gai who was waiting expectantly to hear their ideas. Neji wracked his brain for ideas, but his imagination was suddenly in black and white.

"This is a girls job, right, Akamaru?" Kiba said.

"Woof!"

"That's sexist!" Sakura said with a scowl, "But I have tons of ideas Gai-sensei!"

Sakura was imagining her perfect party and squealed with excitement.

"Okay, tell us," Neji said impatiently.

"Hehe, fuschia and gold drapings! Ooh and a disco ball to scatter the strobe lights! And little tables for two everywhere with flower petals on the table and a candle...and the centre of the should have a huge water fountain -" Sakura was saying with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"We will call it the Fountain of Youth!" Gai proclaimed.

Neji and Kiba hung their heads.

Team 3

Asuma Sarutobi puffed away at his cigarette while watching over his group. _Drinks, that should be easy enough for them to handle, _well that was what he thought before - "Green Grenade Energy Tonic!" Lee suggested. Asuma frowned, the last thing they needed was a bunch of hyperactive Feudal Lords and Kage's. "Let's uh, stick to the _normal_ stuff," Asuma said.

"So it'll be tea...punch..." Ino was making a list.

"Sake." Asuma added. He had a feeling this party would be better if he was smashed. _Smashed along with Kurenai...oh the possibilities! _He thought, almost giving himself a nosebleed.

"What a boring job. There's no way we can win the prize," Tenten said.

"If I may make a suggestion, Asuma-sensei?" Lee asked.

"Hehehe...huh? Wha?" Asuma said, he was just getting to the good parts in his fantasy.

"Lee – all of your ideas are just...whack," Tenten said.

"Yeah, Tenten and I can hadle this, why don't you go run 500 laps around Konoha or something," Ino suggested. Lee's unaturally round eyes lit up instantly at the mention of a challenge. "I will show you the power of youth!" Lee was a green blur as he sped off.

"We have to win! I have to beat Sakura and impress Sasuke-kun," Ino said with determination.

_There she goes again. _Asuma sighed.

"I think we should have those fancy cocktail drinks like in the movies," Tenten said.

"Good idea!" Ino replied.

_Well they seem to be getting along fine, _Asuma thought, he then returned to his explicit thoughts.

Team 4

The crimson-eyed Kurenai Yuhi observed her entertainment team, they didn't look like a very lively bunch; Shikamaru was lying on the ground staring at the clouds, Sasuke was lounging against the tree with his eyes shut and Kurenai knew Hinata was notoriously shy and hardly ever spoke.

"Have any of you thought of what entertainment you would like?" Kurenai asked them.

"This is troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"Hn." was Sasuke's response.

"Hinata?" Kurenai prompted the shy girl who had long navy hair and pearly eyes. Hinata gulped and struggled to form words.

"Well...the entertainment is the lifeforce of the party, without it, the party would be as boring as -" Kurenai almost said '_as boring as you three'_ but decided against it. "As boring as a ... um... meeting with the Hokage!" Kurenai waited for them to at least laugh at her attempt at a joke, Hinata smiled weakly, Shikamaru stared and Sasuke glared. _Oh well, Plan B. _"Time to interact, I want to see ideas when I get back," Kurenai said and she threw a notepad on Shikamaru's head and vanished in a swirl of feathers. The clearing that they were meeting in was quiet. _I'd rather be training, _thought Sasuke.

_I'd rather be sleeping, _Shikamaru thought.

_Naruto-kun..._Hinata thought, wondering what her beloved blonde crush was up to. That's right! He would never give up, he would come up with ideas! "U-um, I have an idea."

_Oh, she can talk, _thought Sasuke.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked, sitting up to write.

"M-music?"

"It's troublesome...but I can ask Temari to ask Kankuro to do a puppet show. Sasuke, your ideas?"

Just at that moment, the paper boy was riding by on his bicycle and he threw a rolled up newspaper, Sasuke caught it and looked at it. In the corner of the front page was an advertisement.

"I found us a band."

Shikamaru and Hinata gathered around the paper. "The Sound Five – an up and coming band hailing from the Hidden Village of Sound. Call 333-9252 for bookings, they will blow you away," Shikamaru read.

"I-I think it sounds good, you should b-book them Sasuke-san."

Something else caught Hinata's attention. "L-look, we can hire him too, Plonkie the Clown Magician and his assistant Pipette...I-I think it will be f-fun."

"Hn."

"Hai. Well, let's see..." Shikamaru said with a yawn, "We may have Kankuro's puppet show, the Sound Five band and uh...Plonkie the Clown Magician."

***

Well that's the second chapter!!! Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I realise that I'm am not getting any reviews so it might be that this story sucks or my readers are just lazy...hahaha. But anyway, I will not give up writing this story because I am having way too much fun writing! Please review, I'd really like some critisism be it positive or negative...**

**Oh, and I do not own Naruto!**

**Chapter Three**

_Ring, ring. _A bandaged hand picked up the phone. On the other end of the line: "You talk!... Hn, no – make her talk, she doesn't talk enough."

"Yes?" a male voice said gruffly. He frowned as he listened to the stuttering female voice on the other end of the line. He held the receiver away from his ear and motioned to the younger boy that was in the room. "They phoning to hire Plonkie!" he hissed. The younger boy, who actually looked like a young woman with his very long, black shiny locks said, "Yes! Our plan worked. Please let me speak with them Zabuza-san." Zabuza gave the phone to Haku. "Yes we accept. We will be there! Thank you very much!" Haku and Zabuza looked at each other and grinned evilly – actually, it is unsure whether Zabuza was grinning because the lower half of his face was covered with bandages. "Finally a plan that will succeed!" Haku declared.

"Those imbeciles from Konoha will finally get what's coming to them – but I still don't see why I have to be a clown. You're cruel, Haku."

"It's the only way we can infiltrate Konoha."

"No. We can just massacre them!"

"Hehe, Zabuza-san, you're so violent...but let's do this one according to my rules...this way your beautiful body won't get injured."

Zabuza chuckled and Haku brought out a suitcase with pink and white candy stripes on it, he opened it revealing an assortment of coloured, spangly outfits and a makeup kit.

"Oh hell no freakin' way, that's gay Haku!"

Haku raised an eyebrow. _He looks so pretty when he does tha- what am I thinking?! _Zabuza shook his head and crossed his arms, "No."

"Yes," said Haku simply.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"My final answer is...no."

Haku pouted. _No, no, no! Not the pout! _Zabuza thought frantically.

"Fine!" Zabuza spat, "As long as I get to decapitate at least one person!"

Meanwhile, in the Hidden Village of Sand, things were really starting to heat up. The Fifth Kazekage Gaara thought he'd try having a smoke since it looked so cool and all the boys his age were doing it. Gaara lit up his cigarette, leant casually against the wall of his office and took a long drag – he then started coughing and sputtering like an old car engine – clutching his throat, he dropped the cigarette and stumbled to get a glass of water. The water didn't help his scratchy throat and even his feet were starting to get hot. _Knock, knock._

_Oh crap! _Gaara thought, his office was reeking of smoke. He saw Temari's fan in the corner and picked it up. _Dammit this thing is heavy, how does she manage with it? _He thought while giving it a swing. "Gaara?" Kankuro asked. The fan slipped from Gaara's hand as he was attempting to drive the smoke out of the window. The fan was sent flying out the window just as the door to his office opened and a great yelp of pain could be heard from somewhere below followed by a thud.

"Kankuro!" Gaara exclaimed, his voice came out hoarse and raspy, "What brings you here, to my office, _cough, cough._" He was waving his hand about, trying to get rid of the smoke but more kept appearing. "Uh Gaara, what's wrong? Oh sh - ! You're on fire!"

"Huh?" Gaara asked – looked down - "Aaaaah!"

Kankuro also screamed. Then Gaara screamed again. Kankuro screamed again. Temari came in and knocked him on the head and finally put Gaara's robe out. "What's going on here?"

"Here? Nothing. Nothing at all. Why would something be going on? Ehehe," Gaara laughed weakly, his voice still raspy. Temari looked suspicious. Gaara was looking around for the dropped cigarette. "Kankuro, did you show him the invitation?"

Kankuro handed his younger brother the invitation bearing Konoha's emblem

_To Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage of the Hidden Village of Sand_

_You and your family are cordially invited to a social gathering to celebrate unity among the great shinobi nations._

_Regards,_

_The Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village_

"Whoop! A party, I am so there!" Kankuro declared.

"Oh, and Shikamaru asked me to ask you if you'd perform a puppet show at the party," Temari said.

Kankuro's eyes lit up, "Definitely!"

_A party..._ Gaara's heart danced with joy. This was the first party he ever got invited to, he never had parties of his own either, people were way too afraid of him.

He decided it was gonna be time to boogie down.

"Gaaaah!" Kiba teetered dangerously on the ladder which Neji was trying to hold steady. Sakura was looking daggers at the boy with shaggy dark brown hair, "Kiba you baka! Don't you dare drop that expensive paint!"

"Hai, hai," Kiba said, it was easy for Sakura to stand there and bark orders at them, but it was a different story when you were trying to paint while balanced on a rickety ladder built by Gai-sensei himself. Sakura giggled at Neji. "What is it?" the pale-eyed biy asked in irritation. "Your face," she said in between giggles. _My face? _Neji wondered, _What's wrong with my face? Last time I checked it was normal...enough. _The source of Sakura's giggles was that droplets of pink paint from Kiba's paintbrush had dripped onto Neji's cheeks. Neji was about to question what was wrong with his face when Gai-sensei appeared, pose and all, "How goes, youthful students?" The glint of his teeth made Kiba sway on the ladder, Neji, who was distracted by Sakura's giggling and pointing let go of the ladder to examine his face. "Nooooo!" Kiba said, flailing his arms as if he were drowning, the paint came crashing down at Neji's feet, splattering both him and Sakura.

"Whoops, sorry for distracting you with my youthfulness!"

"Owww," Kiba groaned, lying in a paint puddle. All giggles vanished and Sakura looked livid, Neji looked like a pink mess and Kiba wondered whether he should have played dead like he taught Akamaru, rather than deal with the wrath of Sakura.

Tenten, Ino and Lee stood outside the Konoha Liquor store. Lee was pushing a cart filled with juices, soda's and other drinkable mixtures. Asuma-sensei was supposed to meet them outside the liquor store because they were not old enough to buy liquor yet. Ino wished he would hurry up before Lee decided to try weightlifting with the cart. But...unknown to them, Asuma-sensei was eating dango with Kurenai-sensei and would not be returning anytime soon. After half an hour of listening to Lee go on and on about his training and wanting to kick Neji, Sasuke and Naruto's butts Ino finally put her foot down – on top of Lee's foot. "Yeeow!"

"I can't wait anymore! I have a plan!" Ino said.

Tenten yawned, "What?"

"I'll use my mind-transfer jutsu on that lady over there and get the stuff – Tenten, use transformation jutsu to transform into her friend!"

And what about me? Ino-san?"

"You just stay right here and guard the stuff and my body when I switch."

"I will do my very best, don't worry, I'll protect our beverage cart and your youthful body Ino-san!"

"Uh, yeah," Ino said. She performed her mind-transfer jutsu on the woman. "Henge!" Tenten said, as she transformed into the other woman. They now looked very adult-like and walked into the liquor store which was also a bar. It was very rowdy and drunken men leered at the women, Tenten and Ino were disgusted. While Ino went to ask for help in getting the Sake, Tenten heard a man proclaim that he would bet his entire life savings if anyone cold beat him at darts. Now, it was well-known amongst people in Konoha that Tenten was excellent with weapons and could always hit a target without fail. She grinned and approached the man who looked very odd in a sinister mask and he had glowing green eyes. "I want to give it a shot," Tenten said. The masked man looked at her and laughed, "Are you sure missy? My life savings are worth millions, are you sure you're prepared to lose that much?" Tenten frowned, she didn't have that kind of money, but she was confident in her abilities. "You're on!"

Masked guy was laughing sadistically, "I'm going to be rich!"

"Oh my Jashin..." his silver-haired friend said.

_You wish, _Tenten thought, picking up a dart. And the contest began.

Thanks for reading. Once again, please review! Whoop!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I got a review yay! So thrilled, hahaha :) I'd still love more...**

**Oh and in case anyone is wondering, this story takes place in Shippuden... and Sasuke is still in Konoha and part of Team 7 , none of the Akatsuki members are dead.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Chapter Four**

Shino, by some miracle, managed to get Naruto and Choji to focus on the task at hand. He came prepared with a box of barbeque and reassurances that there would be sufficient ramen at the party for Naruto. He cleared his throat, "I have devised a list of things that we need. Firstly, and most importantly, a chef and caterer. Then of course we would need waiters."

_Poof!_ Suddenly Anko appeared, clad in her usual net shirt and brown jacket. "Hey! Since Kakashi-san is away I'm here to supervise!" _Oh great, _Naruto thought, _Not this hothead. _She came over and pinched Naruto's cheeks, "Naruto-kun! Ah! I have a message to deliver to you as well, you will all need dates for the party, this is compulsory and if you do not have one, one will be provided for you because Konoha King and Queen will be chosen! Let me just go give this message to the others!" And _poof!_ She was gone again. Choji started to go green as he pondered the prospect of a date, sweat dripped from Shino's brow but Naruto looked delighted, "I am going to ask Sakura-chan!" The blonde-haired boy was about to run off when Shino called, "While you're out and about, find a chef and caterer!"

"I got it! Don't worry!

But Shino did worry.

_Meanwhile…_

This entire exchange was overheard by two shinobi who were not supposed to be in Konoha. "This is perfect…all the Kage's and Feudal Lords and shinobi's in one place…we can have them at our mercy…" commented the red-haired Sasori.

"How are we going to go to the party, Danna, un?" asked his blonde partner, Deidara.

"I have a plan, follow me."

They crept along stealthily following Naruto who was walking merrily looking for Sakura. He got the sensation that he was being followed and whirled around hoping it wasn't Konohamaru with his lame concealment techniques. Sasori pulled Deidara into a bush but not before Naruto caught the flash of blonde hair. Sasori pulled off Deidara's hair tie and the blonde locks fell on his shoulders.

"Danna! What the hell, un!"

"Pretend to be a girl, flirt with him and tell him you're a chef that owns a catering business and you want to cater for the party!" Sasori said, rolling Deidara out of the bush. Naruto looked on curiously as Deidara dusted himself off and approached him. "Hey there!" Deidara said cheerfully – but his voice sounded too deep for a girl's so he coughed and spoke in a higher pitched voice which sounded…awful. Luckily Naruto was slow on the uptake of things. "Sooo, I couldn't help overhearing that you need chefs and a catering service for your party, we would be um, um, um…_delighted _to take the job.

Naruto grinned, "Seriously?"

"Oh yes, just tell us when and where," Deidara continued in his horrible attempt at a girl's voice.

Naruto scratched his head. _When was the party again? _He had a feeling it was soon…yes! "This Friday at the Hall in the Academy."

"Are you sure?" Deidara asked, not really trusting Naruto's mental capabilities. Deidara made a mental note to check with someone else. "Yes, believe it!" Naruto yelled.

"Great! _Explosion _catering will be there, and we will make sure your party is a _blast_!"

***

Ino returned quickly with the bottles of Sake and dumped them in the cart. She transferred back into her own body, "Lee, you can let go now." She told Lee who was still protectively clutching her shoulders. "Sorry Ino-san."

"Have you seen Tenten yet? I actually forgot what the woman she transformed into looked like."

Lee shook his head and Ino sighed. She assumed Tenten was responsible enough and would be back soon so they waited…and while they were waiting, that darts challenge was getting ugly…

Kakuzu the masked challenger was trying all sorts of tricks to keep Tenten from winning once he realized how good she was. He tried to trip her, strangle her and even pierce her with a dart, but was foiled by Tenten's skilfulness. The competition was neck and neck, it was intense, drunken patrons at the bar were cheering. After Tenten's fiftieth bullseye in a row, Kakuzu was about to crack and kill her – but he couldn't without blowing their cover. Hidan was cackling maniacally, enjoying seeing Kakuzu get flustered. "This is fucking weak man, seriously!"

Hidan signalled to the bartender that he wanted a drink while Tenten and Kakuzu were going at it. It was Kakuzu's turn and he took aim. The waitress in a little mini skirt was bringing over Hidan's drink, when a drunken man grabbed her butt, she squealed and brought the tray down over his head, the random drunk guy was now even more disorientated and staggered backwards and bumped Kakuzu who chose that moment to release the dart. It went off course and hit – the wall. All the spectators went quiet, Kakuzu's eyes were wide with disbelief, shock and horror.

"I win!" Tenten declared.

Kakuzu was not speaking, he clutched his chest.

"Hey, hey, shithead, it's okay, you don't have to giver her your life savings, we can just ki-" Hidan was drowned out by Kakuzu emitting an unearthly wail. Even Tenten stepped a few paces back.

"Nooo, I loooost! My preciousss moooney!" and he keeled over, twitching.

"Oh shit, I think he's had a fucking heart attack!" Hidan said. Now, this was no big deal because Kakuzu still had four hearts to spare, but Tenten didn't know this.

"Oh…that poor old man! It's okay, he can keep his money, I just wanted to test my skills – hey someone call a medic-nin!"

"No! You fucking idiot! – uh, I mean, I'll take care of him, I'm a doctor!" Hidan said, dragging Kakuzu away.

Tenten was still a bit traumatised as she stepped out of the liquor store and dispelled the transformation. "What kept you?" Ino asked.

"Um…I think I gave a man a heart attack."

***

Hinata and Sasuke were sitting on a bench in the park waiting for Shikamaru to arrive. They were supposed to be meeting the band today, so far everything was going according to plan and Kurenai seemed to be pleased with their progress. Hinata was sitting serenely; Sasuke was relieved that she was on his team, at least she was not a fan girl who tried to jump him every three seconds. A gust of wind blew Hinata's fine, long, deep navy hair into Sasuke's face. _Hmm, smells nice, _he thought.

_Poof! _Someone appeared in front of them, it was not Shikamaru, it was Anko. "Message!" she declared, "You are all to have dates for the party. There will be a Mr and Miss Konoha competition and if you do not have a date, one will be provided for you."

Before Sasuke could start ranting, Anko disappeared. Next to him, Hinata looked like she was hyperventilating. She wanted desperately to go with Naruto, but she couldn't ask him…maybe he would ask her – but no again! He'd probably ask Sakura. Hinata was close to tears now…if it came to the worst, she could probably go with her cousin Neji – but she really really wanted to go with Naruto. Then, Hinata came up with a good idea, she turned to Sasuke who looked like he was about to have a fit of rage. "Um…Sasuke-san?"

"What?" he snapped at the poor soft-spoken girl.

She took a deep breath and Sasuke glared at the small, innocent-looking Hyuga. "I – I need a favour."

"You want me to be your date?" he asked.

"Um…no…" she answered, blushing slightly.

Sasuke was thrown, if he was not mistaken, he just got slightly – rejected? He actually felt kind of, well, irritated. "Then what?" he snapped.

Her pale lavender eyes looked up into his onyx eyes. "I w-want you to please ask Sakura-san to the p-party."

He stared at her in disbelief, then realised what Hinata was plotting. She wanted him to go with Sakura so that she could go with Naruto the dobe. "What makes you think that he will ask you even if he doesn't get to go with Sakura?"

Hinata was shocked, Sasuke knew what her plan was. Taking note of her expression and the way her eyes got teary, Sasuke felt a bit bad – which he normally never does – for saying that to her.

"Fine," Sasuke said. Since he needed a date, he might as well ask Sakura, they were friends after all.

"Thank you so much Sasuke-san!"

"Has Sasuke done something useful?" Shikamaru asked, finally arriving. Sasuke scowled while Hinata looked distinctly happier. "C'mon, spill," Shikamaru said.

"Sasuke-san is helping me to get a date for the p-party," Hinata told him.

"Oh?" Shikamaru said with a raised eyebrow, "Why is it you're getting a date?"

"Compulsory, according to Anko-sensei," Sasuke said.

Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome."

"Who are you going to ask?" Hinata asked brightly.

"Hmm, I dunno, Temari I guess?"

***

"Sakura-chaaaaan!"

She whirled around at the sound of Naruto's voice. Anko had just dropped by, giving the horrible news (well it was horrible to Kiba and Neji). Naruto ran breathlessly into the room, "Neji, why are you pink? Kiba, what happened to you?" The other two guys just stared wordlessly at him, a vein was throbbing near Neji's temple. "What is it Naruto, we're busy…decorating," Sakura said, annoyed. Naruto looked around, scratching his blonde head, "Looks more like you guys are making a mess." Neji and Kiba were scrubbing furiously, trying to clean up. Sakura hit Naruto over the head, "Yeeow! Sakura-chan, I just came to ask…" suddenly he got shy and started blushing and pointing his fingers together in an almost Hinata-like manner. Even Neji and Kiba stopped their scrubbing to watch the exchange. "Hmm?" Sakura asked, hands on her hips, looking so adorable with pink paint splotches on her face and clothes. Naruto couldn't take it anymore, time to be brave – yes, he was brave wasn't he? He defeated tons of bad guys, but the prospect of asking Sakura to the party was defeating him. Sakura was watching, waiting, getting frustrated, why wouldn't he just ask already! "Sakura-chan pleasegotothepartywithme!"

Sakura looked at him, "Okay, slower this time…"

Naruto gulped, Neji was getting ready to punch him if he didn't ask already. Kiba was enjoying seeing Naruto not being over-confident for once. _This baka…_Sakura thought, _I guess I'll just have to ask him. _A faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she was about to pop the question, then the doors of the hall opened dramatically and in walked Sasuke Uchiha, ignoring the irritated looks he got from Naruto, Kiba and Neji, he stood in front of Sakura. Her aqua eyes were wide with shock. "Sakura," Sasuke started in his low, sexy voice, "Go to the party…with me."

Neji and Kiba face-palmed, Naruto balled his fists. Sakura looked at Sasuke, and then looked at Naruto, then back at Sasuke, "Naruto…has already asked me…and I say yes."

Naruto's face lit up like a Christmas tree and his blue eyes were sparkling. Neji and Kiba looked at each other and grinned then realized they had better get a move on and find some dates of their own. _What the hell? _Sasuke thought as he marched out with Naruto laughing behind his back. That was his second rejection of today! What was wrong with the world? What was it? Were his armpits smelly? Was his hair messed up? Did he lose his Uchiha charms? No. no, no! It was now his personal mission to get the best-looking girl in Konoha and together they would win Mr and Miss Konoha!

**Well that's the 4****th**** chapter, hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review, yes, I want you to push that green button down there and tell me your thoughts!**

**And special thanks goes out to my friends who have inspired me…Sandy and Milly for helping me come up with ideas and motivating me to write this. You guys rock!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: YAY! Another review and a big thanks to the people who added me to their favourites and subscribed to this story. I promise to work hard on it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter Five**

The members of Akatsuki were now gathered at their new hideout while they were staying in Konoha, this hideout was a wendy hut. While Hidan was swearing, cursing and complaining, Leader-sama, aka Pain, merely stated that it was inconspicuous and no one would ever suspect that dodgy things were going on in there. Kakuzu was lying unconscious on a mattress, still recovering, Sasori and Deidara were waiting to give their report. "We have found the means to infiltrate Konoha," Sasori stated.

"Indulge me," Leader said, sitting on a small plastic barstool next to his best friend, and the only female Akatsuki member, Konan. She wore a flower in her blue hair and had a small lip piercing. Pain had orange, spikey hair and multiple piercings. "We're going to have to pose as a catering service to get into the party that Konoha is hosting, un," said Deidara.

At this statement, even Itachi Uchiha looked up from reading his Konoha Times newspaper, and his partner Kisame, who resembled a shark with blue hair, stopped admiring his Samehada.

"Sasori no-danna's idea, un,"Deidara said quickly, and all eyes were on Sasori.

He shrugged, "I felt it was a good idea, seeing as we can have all the Kage's, Feudal Lords and Shinobi's in one place."

Pain nodded, "I see. Good plan, Sasori, Deidara."

"The fuck?" Hidan said, "A catering service was the best you two buffoons could come up with?"

"You got a better idea, un?" Deidara asked with balled fists.

"No fighting..."Pain warned, "I've already decided on what duties you each will fulfil."

The Akatsuki braced themselves for what Pain was about to say. "On the day of the party, you all shall take positions as follows...Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and Konan will be waiters and uh, waitress," Pain added when Konan gave him a look, "Kisame, Kakuzu and I will be chef's."

Just then, a tall figure in an Akatsuki robe and spiky black hair , wearing an orange swirly mask, bounded into the hut. "Is Leader-sama going to a party? Tobi will bake a cake!"

Yes, Tobi had arrived. Deidara face-palmed and Tobi was hopping from one foot to the other in an excited manner.

"Sure Tobi, you can bake a cake..."Pain told him.

"Now that's a fucking good idea, everyone at the party will get food poisoning," Hidan laughed.

"Speaking of food, we will need to make some. Does anyone have a cookbook?" Pain asked.

***

Sasuke was in a bad mood due to several reasons, first he was rejected not once but twice in the same day, the band didn't pitch up and this morning he would have to face Hinata in the park and deliver the bad news. He didn't hurry to get there, in fact, he found himself looking at girls, weighing them out, trying to figure out who he had a chance of winning Mr and Miss Konoha with. He spotted a brunette in shorts and a pink t-shirt who was giving him the eye. _Nope, _he thought, _too busty._ Moving on, he saw a black-haired girl giving him a lascivious look, he shuddered, _too horny._ He came across a girl in a blue Kimono who smiled at him pleasantly, Sasuke just forced a smirk at her, _Nah, too tall._ As he was about to throw in the towel, he noticed a, um, 'nice-sized' young lady with blonde hair cascading down her back. Her bright blue eyes were twinkling in the sun and she was dressed in a pretty, red kimono. _Oh well, guess she'll have to do, _Sasuke thought, but how would he ask her? He sauntered casually up to her and tapped her on her shoulder. The girl blushed immediately upon seeing him. _Right, she's reeled in. Phase two._

"Would you like to go to the Konoha Shinobi party with me?"

Most of the other girls in the vicinity, who were obviously eavesdropping, fainted or broke into tears. However, the young lady began giggling and in a cloud of smoke, Naruto stood before him.

"Wahahaha! Sasuke-teme fell for it – or should I say me, ahahaha!"

It was Sasuke's turn to turn red – with rage. How could he not have realised that it was Naruto's sexy technique?! He pounded Naruto over the head and stalked off, some people were laughing behind him. Sasuke's mood had worsened tenfold by the time he reached Hinata. She was looking at him expectantly. "The dobe is going with Sakura," he said gruffly.

Hinata bit her lip and it was obvious that she was trying to hold back her tears. "I-it's okay. I'll a-ask Neji Nii-san or Kiba-kun or Shino-kun."

"Hn."

"Guys! See who I finally found," Shikamaru said, an odd-looking group of people were walking behind him. A shirtless guy with long white hair that was tied back approached Hinata and took her hand. "The name's Kimimaro, but you can call me Bonez," and he kissed her hand, earning a quizzical look from Shikamaru, a dirty look from Sasuke and a blush from Hinata. "And this…is the band. We're the Sound Five," Kimimaro drawled, trying to be all rock star-ish. "We got Tayuya here who plays the flute and is the other lead singer – me being the lead guitarist and singer," he gestured towards a girl with red hair who was wearing some sort of hat. "My man Kidomaru is our drummer." Hinata, Shikamaru and Sasuke stared at the drummer who had six arms. Kimimaro then pointed to a fat guy with an orange Mohawk, "That's Jirobo our bass guitarist, and finally, Sakon and Ukon our pianists." Sakon and Ukon appeared to be conjoined twins with chin length gray hair.

"Cool…so you guys will play at the party then?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course, we can't say no, especially since…" the six armed Kidomaru inched towards Hinata with a flirty look in his eyes and tried to snake his arm around her waist. Hinata jumped out of his grasp and tried to hide behind Sasuke. "You shits better pay us good for playing at your lame-ass party," Tayuya said with her hands on her hips.

Shikamaru, taken aback by her bad attitude said, "Well…that depends on how good your music is."

Meanwhile, Kidomaru was trying to sneak his arm around Hinata again but unfortunately he accidently gripped Sasuke's waist. Sasuke gave him the piercing Uchiha glare of death, "It would be wise of you to keep those six arms to yourself…unless you want them hacked off."

"Oh yeah? Mind your won business, I'm just trying to get a little friendly with the lady over here."

"How would you like to get friendly with my fist?"

"Why you…" but Jirobo had restrained Kidomaru from trying to start a fight. Sasuke smirked while Shikamaru intercepted a bird that was circling above their heads, he removed the message that was tied to its leg. "Message from Hokage-sama, we have to go to her office. You guys can take a look around the village, we won't be too long, then we can hear you play. Later," Shikamaru said, and he, Hinata and Sasuke disappeared.

"Yeah you better run away," Kidomaru said, still fuming.

***

Neji arrived in Tsunade's office together with Tenten, whom he had just asked to be his date. The other young shinobi of the Konoha 12 were also gathered and Tsunade was behind her desk with a stern expression. "Team Food! How are the preparations going?"

Shino stepped forward, "We have hired a catering service, Hokage-sama."

"Good. Team décor?"

"Um…there is a bit of trouble but we are working hard, Tsunade-sama," Sakura said, looking down.

"I expect nothing less than absolute glitz and glamour!"

Neji, Kiba and Sakura sweat-dropped.

"Team drinks?"

"Sorted. Got a bit of everything…including sake," Ino reported, with a satisfied smirk towards Sakura. Sakura glared at her.

"Excellent. Lastly, Team Entertainment?"

"We organized a band, a puppet show and a clown magician so far," said Shikamaru.

"Nice. At any rate, I'm glad you all are taking this seriously. Now to our next topic, your dates, stand with your date so that Shizune can make a note," Tsunade said, with a gleam in her light brown eyes. They scrambled around and those with dates stood in front and those without hung back. Shizune wrote the couples down, it was Sakura and Naruto, Neji and Tenten.

"Is that it? Only two couples?"

"Oh I'm going with Ayame," Choji said with a blush on his plump cheeks. Ayame was Ichiraku's daughter, everyone looked surprised at this.

Shikamaru cleared his throat, "I'm going with Temari."

"Fine, even though she is not from Konoha…rest of you will be paired up by us," Tsunade said. Shino looked uncomfortable, Lee was whining about how Sakura was taken, Kiba was grinning; he didn't mind getting Hinata or Ino. Sasuke was looking irritated, Ino was gazing at him and hoping that she would get to be with him while Hinata silently prayed that she ended up with Kiba or Shino. "A lucky draw, what do you think Shizune? And the remaining boys can get to escort our 'special guests' since there is a shortage of kunoichi here."

"Good idea, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said.

Tsunade pulled out a hat, wrote down the names of the boys on paper and shuffled it around in the hat, "Okay Ino, you come and choose out of this hat."

Ino smiled at Sasuke. _Please not Ino, don't let her pick me, _Sasuke silently prayed. Ino reached in and pulled out a name and handed it to Tsunade who unfolded it. "Shino."

Shino pushed his sunglasses up and a small smirk showed up on his face beneath all the coverings.

"Redraw!" Ino screeched.

"Hahaha, it's Ino-pig and Shino-bug!" Naruto laughed.

"Enough! Hinata, come forward."

Hinata shut her eyes tightly, reached into the hat and drew. _Please let it be Kiba-kun. _Kiba was also thinking along those same lines.

"Sasuke."

Hinata trembled with fear and Sasuke looked a bit relieved but then he scowled when he saw that the look on Hinata's face was disappointment.

"Tsunade-sama, can I please swop with Hinata-chan?" Ino asked. Hinata was about to agree to the swop but Tsunade banged the desk, "No! Okay, Kiba and Lee, I shall announce our special guests that you will be taking."

_Hehe, _thought Kiba, _It's definitely going to be hot Jounin kunoichi like Kurenai-sensei or Anko-sensei._

"Kiba, you will escort elder Koharu."

Kiba looked mortified while the rest sniggered. "What? B-but no!"

"No buts, it's your own fault you didn't have the guts to find a girl, Lee, you will escort Chiyo-sama from the Hidden Village of Sand."

"Osu! I will do that…even though she is not very youthful…"

**A/N: That's chapter 5, hope you enjoyed, if you did, drop me a review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks once again for reading and reviewing, it inspired me to get a move on with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Chapter Six**

Excitement was reaching fever pitch as the party was approaching, and on the day of the party, no one was more excited than Konan. "Excuse me Konan-sama, but isn't this a dress?" Itachi asked, holding up a sexy black halter dress. Konan had picked out the outfits for the Akatsuki to wear to the party and she was very proud of her choices, the other guys however, were not impressed. "I'm not wearing this fucking suit," Hidan said, tossing it aside. Deidara frowned at his, he had a matching dress like Itachi while the rest of the guys had black suits. In her defence, Konan said, "Well I thought we stood a better chance of not beingfound out if Itachi and Deidara were disguised as girls, and besides, they are the only ones who could get away with it." _She is leader-sama's best friend, do not blow her up, _Deidara thought, clutching the dress so tightly that he was creasing the soft fabric. Pein was wearing his apron which said : Do not kiss the cook. He smiled at Konan, "Well everybody, you know the plans for tonight, the usual capture the jinchuuriki and eliminate as many shinobi as possible." "Tobi will wear a dress if Senpai doesn't want to!" said Tobi.

"No you will not! Come Dei and Itachi, we have some work to do before you're ready for the party," Konan said with a wink. Itachi maintained his usual emotional expression but groaned internally while Deidara began to protest. Pein looked at him with his rinnegan eyes and said, "Go, before I make you go bare-ass to the party."

Deidara gulped and followed Konan and Itachi out of the room, in Konan's room, she was ruffling around muttering random words like 'pantyhose, 'make-up' and 'cleavage'. "There we go," she said finally, holding up two black lace wonder bras that made Deidara break out into a sweat. "Konan-sama, I am not going to wear that," Itachi said simply.

"Oh you will if you're going to pose as a girl, now come on, get dressed," she said, leaving the room. Deidara and Itachi looked at each other, "Oh how I hate you for making me join Akatsuki..." Itachi replied with a "Hn" and began taking off his clothes.

"What are you doing? You seriously going to wear that dress, un?"

"Yes. I do not want to go bare-ass to the party, but feel free if you want..."

Deidara grudgingly stripped and put the bra on. "Eh...Itachi, how do you...um, could you hook this for me, yeah?" Itachi looked at him as if he were stupid. Deidara grinned, "I'm experienced in taking them off, not putting them on, un."

"I don't even want to know..." Itachi said, hooking the bra for him.

"Oooh such an adorable clown!" one of the elders with bad eyesight squealed as she pinched Zabuza aka Plonkie's cheeks. He resisted the urge to chop off her limbs and called for Haku who was posing as Pipette, "Get these fools away from me," Zabuza said, already enraged that his cheeks had red circles on them, his nose was blue and he was dressed in a ridiculous polka dot outfit complete with a curly yellow wig. He regretted buying Haku those storybooks when he was young because to this day the boy was obsessed with clowns. "Zabuza-san, we have to be nice to the people for just a little while longer..." The Hall at the Academy was starting to fill up with guests, the overall decor was looking rather pretty with the pink and fuchsia setting, fairy-lights strung everywhere, a disco ball, a water fountain and a stage with a podium. Jounin were standing guard, some were hidden and some were visible, so it was difficult to make any moves...yet.

"Excuse me, what item number on the program are you?" asked a tall, pale, snaky looking man with long greasy black hair who was carrying a wicker basket and flute and he was dressed all eastern-like. He was accompanied by someone who was wearing a belly dancing outfit with their face covered. "Who are you freaks?" Zabuza asked in his gruff voice. "Ehehe, I am Oreo the snake charmer and this is my belly dancer." Now, you may be wondering where did they come from? Ever heard of gate crashing?

"Move out of the way..." said a low, gruff voice as three men in chef's outfits approached wheeling trolleys topped with food and desserts. They were followed by waiters and waitresses dressed in smart outfits. "Clowns? What is this? A fucking kids' party?" asked a silver-haired guy. _Ooh he is not too bad looking, if my plans fail, maybe he can be my new body...but my plans won't fail, I will have you Sasuke-kun! Now where are those sound brats, I need to give them orders, _thought Orochimaru.

Kiba just knew it, he was going to be in for a rough night as Elder Koharu dragged him around, ordering him to get her drinks. He was under explicit orders from Tsunade not to let Koharu have any sake, but he had a hard time keeping the woman away from it. Every so often she would yell insults into his ear such as "you smell like a dog!" or "how on earth did you become a ninja" Poor Kiba looked at some of his friends who looked like they were enjoying themselves. Sakura flushed pink as Naruto complimented her on her pretty cerise pink dress that came to her knees and was buffed out, she looked quite beautiful. Naruto clutched her hand nervously but he was greatful that he finally got a date with the girl of his dreams. "Can I get you a drink Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked her. "Yes please," Sakura smiled. Neji was being a true gentleman as he linked arms with Tenten who was looking gorgeous in an emerald green floaty, knee-length dress. Ino was wearing a deep purple dress that came just above her knees, looking sexy as always, and she had to admit that Shino wasn't a bad date; he got her drinks, pulled her seat out for her and told her how hot she was looking. Yes, Shino actually said that. Choji was busy pigging out with Ayame already and she didn't seem the least bit fazed by his eating habits, he was even showing his charming side as he fed her pieces of barbeque strips that one very pissed red-haired waiter had to keep refilling. Ayame was looking very pretty in a lemon yellow mid-length dress, her hair that was always under the Ichiraku hat was left to hang on her shoulders. The boys' were looking dashing in plain black suits with white shirts and ties, even Lee had discarded his usual green jumpsuit in favour of a black tux. He was Granny Chiyo's date and she kept insisting that she saw her grandson. "Look, there he is, that flaming red hair just like his father..." Lee squinted at the guy she was referring to, and thought that he looked a bit like Gaara. "Elder Chiyo, that boy over there cannot be your grandson, he looks too youthful and from what you said, your grandson is in his thirties." Yes, Granny Chiyo had been chatting to Lee about her grandson for most of the time.

"Have you seen Sasuke-teme and Hinata-chan?" Naruto yelled in Lee's ear. "No I haven't, Naruto-kun, Shikamaru isn't here either," said Lee. "They better be here soon, I think the judging for Mr. and Miss Konoha has already begun!" said Sakura, looking over at the table labelled 'Judges' where Kakashi, Anko, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai were sitting.

_Tonight Gaara the Party Animal will be unleashed! _Thought Gaara, and while his stoic face showed no excitement whatsoever, inside he was tingling. In his happy place, he even blocked out Temari and Kankuro's bickering. "You see, this is why you don't have a date, because of that retarded make-up that you wear! Even Gaara has a date!" Temari yelled.

"For the last time Temari, it's my tribal paint, it goes with my _image, _don't hate, appreciate," Kankuro said. Temari was speechless so she just grabbed Shikamaru's arm and lead him into the Hall. She was looking lovely in a short teal dress, Shikamaru was wearing a tux but his shirt was untucked, the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and the coat was slung casually over his shoulder. Temari found his air of scruffiness to be attractive. Kankuro was dressed in his usual attire and had his puppets with him, ready for the puppet show. Gaara decided to be different and he was looking cute in a white suit, with a pink shirt to match his date Matsuri's baby pink dress. Matsuri was feeling like the luckiest girl on the planet as Gaara held her hand upon entering the Hall.

Hinata was feeling so miserable, even as her little sister Hanabi was giving her a mini makeover. "Smile Hinata! You're looking so pretty _and _your date is the hottest guy in Konoha, why are you still sad?" Hinata gave a small smile, oh how she yearned to be getting dolled up to meet Naruto, but she was stuck going to the party with a scary grump. Hinata bit back her tears, it was now clear to her that Naruto wanted Sakura and not her, she could never compete with Sakura in terms of strength and beauty. Sasuke was only going with her because he was forced to, she guessed he probably wanted to go with Sakura too. "H-Hanabi...I don't think I-I'm going to the party..."

"Yes you are! You look amazing, you have to go! Come on, Sasuke-kun must be waiting for you and dad is already gone to the party, all of your friends are there!," Hanabi said reproachfully. Hinata decided to perk up and enjoy this one night, maybe Naruto would finally notice her and even if he didn't, she was still glad that he was her friend. Hanabi gave her older sister a final once-over and then Hinata took a deep breath and headed out.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was pacing outside the Hyuga compound wondering if Hinata would ever show up. She seemed reluctant to be his date, and he found this strange since girls' clamour for his attention. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone step tentatively out of the shadows. "S-sorry I'm late U-Uchiha-san." He flashed his usual scowl at the trembling girl "Let's go," he told her and Hinata followed quietly. She was walking behind him so he slowed down so she could walk beside him, her head was bent down and both of them were silent all the way to the Hall. They were amongst the last to enter. "Oh my God Hinata-chan, you're looking amazing!" Sakura squealed, hugging Hinata, "And you too Sasuke-kun!"

Hinata was looking stunning in a lilac Grecian dress that was tight around her waist but flowed elegantly downwards and her long hair was slightly curled. Naruto was grinning at Hinata in a way that made her blush. 'What took you guys so long to get here?" he asked.

"None of your business dobe," Sasuke said. Hinata waved at Shino and Kiba, Kiba was almost crying when he saw Hinata. _Look at her, she's beautiful, I should have not been a wimp and I should have asked her! Damn you Uchiha, damn you!_ Kiba thought as he punched the table, causing Koharu's tea to be spilt and she smacked him upside the head.

"Attention all couples entering the Mr and Miss Konoha contest, please line up at the front podium!" Jiraiya announced. Sasuke noticed everyone take their partners hands (even Koharu grabbed Kiba's hand) and line up. Hinata had her hands clasped together in front of her and Sasuke wasn't sure what to do, so he grabbed her hand and lead her up to the front podium. Hinata looked shocked but then grew shy as every eye was on the young (and old) shinobi in front. "And for the first event in the Mr and Miss Konoha contest...a karaoke competition!" Jiraiya yelled into the microphone.

**You know the drill, if you enjoyed this chapter then review! If you didn't...criticism is welcome :D If anyone has any ideas about songs that the couples could sing in the karaoke competition then please let me know! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to all those who have added this to their alerts, favourites and who have reviewed, you continue to inspire me to write more! Whoop whoop! Okay, let's get the party started :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto, Eminem's Superman, Rihanna and Neyo's Hate that I love you or tampax...**

**Chapter Seven**

_Karaoke! _It used to be Hidan's favourite pastime before he joined the Akatsuki. He used to win all the karaoke contests at the Hot Springs village, convinced that Jashin-sama blessed him with the talent. He was carrying a tray of pastry rolls that the Akatsuki had stolen from a real catering service when he was bumped by someone. "Watch where you're going, bastard," the red-haired girl growled at him. "You talking to me, bitch?" Hidan asked, irritated. Tayuya pushed him, Hidan dropped the tray on Sasori's head, and Sasori punched Hidan. "What the fuck Sasori?"

"Hello?" Sasori said, pointing to the pastries in his hair.

"It's this bitch's fault!"

"Oh yeah?" Tayuya said, and she shoved him again, he shoved her back, she woke up from the ground and sucker punched his jaw. "Oh my Jashin that hurt so good, do it again!"

"Huh?" asked Tayuya quizzically.

"ATTENTION GUESTS, THE STAGE IS OPEN TO TWO MORE KARAOKE COUPLES BECAUSE ELDERS KOHARU AND CHIYO CANNOT SING DUE TO OLD AGE AND DISLIKE OF MODERN MUSIC," announced Jiraiya. Hidan's eyes lit up, this was his big chance. "Hey, I like bitches like you who got spunk, what say you enter the competition with me?" Hidan asked Tayuya. She sucker punched his jaw again and said, "Ah, what the hell, I'm up for it."

Sasori scratched his head in confusion and some pastry flakes fell out.

A few tables away, Matsuri had stars in her eyes, "Gaara-sama, let's enter the competition." Gaara didn't need to be told twice and with that, all the couples that were entering the contest were lined up on stage. Sakura and Naruto were looking excited because they were in it to win it, Shikamaru regarded this whole affair as troublesome but Temari kept him in line, Ino looked like she was ready to rock the place while we didn't know what Shino's expression was because of the sunglasses, Neji looked somewhat uncomfortable but Tenten was smiling, Hinata would have fainted dead away on stage if Sasuke didn't have her hand in a firm grip.

"And now, a couple and a song will be chosen randomly..." Jiraiya started as Anko revealed the machine that had been used to select the fighters at their chuunin exams. Sasuke would have liked to bolt from the stage, but he had something to prove to all these people. At last the machine chose the couple and their song. "Hidan and Tayuya! They will be singing 'Superman"!" said Jiraiya handing them microphones. They snatched them from his hand as the music started up. The other couples sat at some tables that were reserved at the front.

Hidan and Tayuya began to sing... "Ooooh"

"You high baby?" Hidan sang.

"Yeah, talk to me..."

"You want me to tell you something?"

"Uh-huh," Tayuya sang, groaning suggestively.

"I know what you wanna hear...I know you want me baby, I think I want you too."

"I think I love you baby," Tayuya crooned.

"I think I love you too, I'm here to save you girl, come be in Jashin's world, I want to grow together, let's let our love unfurl. You know you want me baby, you know I want you too, they call me immortal man, I'm here to rescue you," Hidan sang, changing the words to suit himself as he went along.

"Oooh boy you drive me crazy..."

"Bitch you make me hurl."

999

Deidara and Itachi were hiding out in the back, Deidara because he was sick of being hit on by guys and Itachi for the same reason but also because he was afraid that Sasuke would recognize him. "Oh ehm gee, is that Hidan rapping?" Deidara asked.

"Yes. But more importantly, did you just say 'oh ehm gee' ?"

"Shut up, un!"

"You two, stop being a couple of pansies and take these bottles and empty it into the punch bowls, they're running on low," Pein told them, he was holding a spatula and had a tiny medicine bottle in his other hand. He noticed Itachi staring at it. "This," Pein started, "Is a poison that Sasori gave to me, I've added it to the pancake batter so don't eat those."

"So we have started to make our move?" Itachi asked while he was refilling the punch bowl with something that was clearly not punch but liquor instead.

"More or less, but I'm enjoying this karaoke."

999

"But I do know one thing though, bitches they come they go, Saturday through Sunday, Monday, Monday through Sunday, yo'. Maybe I'll love you one day, maybe we'll someday grow, till then just sit your drunk ass on the fucking runway ho'" Hidan rapped, getting all up in Tayuya's face until she chest-bumped him backwards and faced the crowd.

"I'm not fazed; I hang around big stars all day. I don't get what the big deal is anyway, you're just plain ol' Hidan to me."

Hidan recovered, "Ooh yeah girl run that game."

"Jashin-sama, I love that name, love that tattoo, what's that say...rot in pieces, uh, that's great," Tayuya sang.

"First off you don't know Jashin at all so don't grow partial. That's ammo for my arsenal, I'll slap you off that barstool. There goes another lawsuit, leave handprints all across you. Good Lord Jashin, you must be gone off that water bottle. You want what you can't have, ooh girl that's too damn bad, don't touch what you can't grab, end up with two backhands. Put anthrax on a tampax and slap you till you can't stand. Girl you just blew your chance, don't mean to ruin your plans..." Hidan rapped as the crowd cheered him on.

"What a vulgar song...these young people of today have no shame, none at all," Koharu commented. Kiba sulked and ignored her. "Get me a drink from that punch bowl will you boy?" she told him. Kiba trudged off, glad to be getting away from her. He took longer than usual, spooning the punch into the cups. The punch smelt strong and was strangely coloured, he took a sip of it, blinked, and then downed it and filled another cup and walked back to his table. "Took you long enough," Koharu said. "Let's hear it for Hidan and Tayuya...that was colourful...let's see who is up next!" Jiraiya's voice boomed across the hall. Names flashed quickly across the screen and contestants waited with bated breath. "NARUTO AND SAKURA and they will be singing hate that I love you!"

Naruto and Sakura came forward hand in hand and Jiraiya gave them the microphones, the music started and the words of the song showed up on the screen.

"And I can't stand you, must everything you do make me wanna smile, can I not like it for a while?" Sakura sang, a bit off key at first but then Naruto flashed one of signature grins which automatically boosted her confidence.

"But you won't let me, you upset me girl, and then you kiss my lips, all of a sudden I forget that I was upset, can't remember what you did..." Naruto practically screamed the words into the microphone and everyone covered their ears because of the shriek, even he jumped backwards as Sakura shot him a glare and he scratched his blonde hair sheepishly.

"But I hate it...You know exactly what to do so that I can't stay mad at you for too long, that's wrong..." sang Sakura.

"But I hate it, you know exactly how to touch so that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more. Said, I despise that I adore you..." Naruto sang, without shouting this time.

"And I hate how much I love you boy, I can't stand how much I need you. And I hate how much I love you girl, and I just can't let you go, and I hate that I love you so..." they both chorused, their duet was sounding pretty good.

"And you completely know the power that you have. The only one that makes me laugh." Naruto sang, staring at Sakura while she blushed and sang her lines.

"Sad, and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I love you beyond the reason why, and it just ain't right..."

999

"Sakura is a good singer, what makes it even better is it's completely obvious that she has feelings for that blonde haired buffoon, ah young love..." Granny Chiyo said with a chuckle. Lee was on his third glass of 'punch' as he stood up and slurred, "Sakura-san! That is youthful, too youthful! Whoooooooop." Granny Chiyo pulled him back down in his seat quickly but he stood up again, cheeks tinted with red and eyes looking very out of focus, he stood with a taijutsu pose and was cheering, "Naruto-kun...yesh, my eternal rival for Sakura-san's love, thatsh right! Well done my rival. Whoooooooop.

Meanwhile, Hinata was slowly trying to crawl under the table, the object of her love for almost her whole life was looking radiantly happy on stage while singing to the girl that he loved. Hinata wanted to be happy for them but she was feeling so terrible. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, noticing that she was halfway under the table. "M-my spoon," she lied and dived underneath the table, just in time too because Naruto chose that time to plant a quick kiss on Sakura's cheek.

999

"One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me, and your kiss won't make me weak...but no one in this world knows me the way you know me, so you'll probably always have a spell on me..." as Naruto and Sakura finished their song, most of the crowd was already in a soppy mood; Asuma and Kurenai were holding hands, Anko was eyeing Kakashi out, Orochimaru was moving his chair closer and closer to Sasuke's table, Pein and Konan grinned at each other but then put on serious faces remembering the reason that they were here. Jiraiya tried to put his arm around Tsunade but she punched him and he toppled onto a red-haired waiter who was carrying a tray of tea. "Oh hell no, not again!" Sasori said, flinging the tray to the ground and he walked away. Jiraiya woke up, dusted himself off and went on stage, "Let's give them a round of applause! And let's see who is up next..."

The machine flashed names and finally stopped on two names as well as a song. _Oh man, here it goes, _Sasuke gulped. "Hinata, you better get out from underneath the table now, it's our turn."

**A/N: I had my friend help me choose the songs! Tell me what you think, please review **** . **

**If you're enjoying this story, please read the new story that I am working on called 'Pein's Bachelor Party!'**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A big thank you goes out to all my reviewers and those who have put this on alert and favourites. It really means a lot! **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto! *Sniff* and Cobra Starships Good Girls Go Bad**

**Now on with the party!**

**Chapter Eight**

"Hinata, you better get out from underneath the table now, it's our turn."

A whimpering sound came from underneath the table. _Great, just great, I should've known she'd punk out_, Sasuke thought. "Sasuke and Hinata, please come to the stage!" Jiraiya announced. Sasuke looked around while he waited for Hinata to emerge, people were waiting anxiously, a huge crowd was for some reason crowded around the punch bowls, and a bunch of waiters looked as if they were conspiring about something in the corner. Hinata was not going to come out, Sasuke lifted up the table cloth and peered underneath where he saw her huddled. He ducked down quickly and dived under the table. "Well, where is our lovely young couple?" Jiraiya asked as the crowd started whispering. "Hinata, we need to get out there now," Sasuke told her. She lifted her head up from her arms, "I c-can't si-sing."

"Come to think of it, neither can I," said Sasuke, shifting under the table because it was very uncomfortable and someone had been swinging their foot absentmindedly and kicked him.

"Teme! Where are you? You too chicken to sing, ahahaha."

Sasuke groaned, that voice could only belong the obnoxious Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun," Hinata stammered. A bright idea occurred to Sasuke at that instant, "You need to go out there and impress that do- I mean Naruto, show him what he is missing out on."

Hinata stared at him, "Y-yes, N-Naruto-kun would never give up."

"Yeah, come on," Sasuke said, getting out from under the table and he banged his head.

"S-Sasuke-san, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, trying to help her out from under the table.

"Sasuke! What did you do to Hinata-chan under the table?" Naruto screamed much to Sasuke's dismay while Hinata blushed crimson red. "Oho! What is going on there," Jiraiya asked excitedly as the camera guy zoomed in on them and the image of them in a compromising position was being streamed on the big screen in the hall. People were gasping and others whistling. "It's not what you think!" Sasuke said desperately, yanking Hinata out from underneath the table. "Do you see what you've done!" Sasuke whispered angrily. Meanwhile, Hiashi Hyuga was having dangerous thoughts, thoughts that involved giving the Uchiha grievous bodily harm. Sasuke and Hinata finally made it to the stage and Hinata stood meekly behind Sasuke as Jiraiya handed them the microphones with a wink. "They will be singing Good Girls Go Bad!"

!

"Place those pancakes on that platter there, and pretty soon, everyone will be eating them and twitching, and frothing at the mouth and rolling around in agony and-"

"Pein, we get the idea," Konan said, rubbing his arm gently. Itachi and Deidara placed the poisoned pancakes on the huge platter and in no time, crowds were swarming around it just like they did with the punch bowls. Kakuzu was trying to charge people for the food until Hidan dragged him away before the Jounin could start getting suspicious. "Itachi, your brother is going to sing next, and he got a fucking nice date too, damn she hot," Hidan said, he was still talking like a rapper.

"Yes, yes, hot...hot..." Itachi said, but he was not really paying attention because at that moment a young lady with long brunette hair, dressed in a charcoal halter neck dress, with red markings on her face walked by. Needless to say, Itachi got distracted, which was quite unlike him. Kisame was quick to notice his partner's sudden change of attitude, "What do you think of her, eh Itachi?"

"She's beautiful...like a newly sharpened shuriken glistening in the sunlight..." Itachi trailed on while Kisame sniggered. "What's her name?" Kisame asked while his partner was still dazed. 'Hana...Inuzuka..."

"I'm going over to tell her that you said hi," Kisame said, going off in her direction. Itachi nodded dumbly but then – "Wait, what? NO! Kisame come back here you idiot!"

Kisame cackled evilly, "Relax, I won't do that, she will not take you seriously while you're wearing that dress." Itachi was considering putting Kisame through 72 hours of torture with the Mangekyou sharingan but the karaoke music started up and he leaned against the wall to watch his little brother sing while the other eye was on Hana, because the Uchiha can do things like that.

!

Sasuke gulped as the music started up, he was panicking in a major way but didn't let it show on the outside. He could only imagine what Hinata was going through because her cheeks were flaming red and Jiraiya gave her a push so that she was beside Sasuke and not hiding behind him. Sasuke took a deep breath and tried to sing in key with the music and the words on the screen. "I know your type, you're daddy's little girl...come take a bite, one bite...let me shake up your world, coz just one night couldn't be so wrong, I'm gonna make you lose control..."

At a table nearby, Hiashi had his fists clenched under the table, _what is this Uchiha spawn plotting to do with my lovely, innocent daughter, I will slaughter him..._

"She was so shy...till I drove her wild...I make them good girls go bad, I make them good girls go bad...you were hanging in the corner with your five best friends, you heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist..." Sasuke sang, making a couple fangirls in the crowd faint and Orochimaru reached into his bag, pulled out something and threw it on stage. Sasuke picked up the object which had just been flung onto his head and was disgusted to find that it was a pair of underwear...guys underwear... Sasuke visibly gagged, made a mental note to wash his hair at least five times, and he tossed the underpants aside. Orochimaru looked disappointed.

"I-I know y-your type, boy you dangerous...yeah you're that guy, that g-guy, I'd be stupid to trust..." Hinata sang shyly, but it actually sounded quite good.

_That's my girl, you can see the Uchiha spawns true colours, _Hiashi thought, wearing a smug look on his face.

"But just one n-night couldn't be so wrong, you make me wanna l-lose control."

"Relax dad, they just singing a song," Hanabi told her father, who had lost the smug look and was gripping the table so tightly that his knuckles went white.

"She was so shy...till I drove her wild... I make them good girls go bad, I make them good girls go bad..." Sasuke sang, all the while thinking how ridiculous the song was.

Hinata was just trying to keep herself conscious on stage as she sang, "I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends...I –I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist..."

Everyone was either on the dance floor or bobbing their heads to the upbeat tempo of the music while Lee was doing a mixture of dance moves with taijutsu.

"I make them good girls go bad...I make them good girls go bad..." Sasuke sang, and the song finished and the crowd erupted into cheers. Sasuke and Hinata were too glad to be off the stage. "Hinata! Don't let this bastard make you go bad...you're a nice girl," Naruto said with a mischievous wink. Hinata fainted.

!

"Ladies and gentlemen! Before we announce our next couple, we going to have a short interlude with a performance from Plonkie the clown magician and his assistant Pipette that will dazzle your imagination and leave you hanging off your seats," Jiraiya said. "Plonkie and Pipette" wandered on stage. "That is one angry looking clown," Kisame commented, "And, it may be my imagination, but he looks kind of familiar too..."

_The destruction begins now..._Zabuza was tingling, he couldn't wait to launch a bloody massacre. "For our first trick, Plonkie will be sawing someone in half!" Haku (Pipette) announced, "Any volunteers?" Haku scanned the crowd and was greeted with a very strange sight; many people were slumped over on the tables looking unconscious, some were normal, some were dancing without any music playing and others were looking dazed or laughing hysterically. "No volunteers? Let me pick then!" Haku said, but Zabuza stopped him.

"How about I chop off all their heads and do my juggling act with their heads," Zabuza suggested loudly.

"Hahaha, isn't he full of jokes..." Haku said laughing uncomfortably.

"I'm serious."

"This is why I'm afraid of clowns," Sakura said nervously.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll protect you," Naruto said, using the opportunity to put his arm around her.

"I'll volunteer," Hidan said with an evil grin.

"Tobi thinks Hidan loves the spotlight..."

"Fuck you Tobi."

"Please don't! Tobi is still a good boy!"

Hidan got onto the stage for the second time that evening and lay down in Zabuza and Haku's contraption. Zabuza rubbed his hands together gleefully and picked up his sword which was lewdly decorated with ribbons and whatnot. He swung it and – "FUCK!"

Blood coated the stage, a shocked silence ensued, Hidan was pissed. "You fucker! You really chopped me in half! I'll sue your ass, what kind of clown magician are you?"

Zabuza was looking confused, _shit, shit, why didn't he die? What fuckery is this?_

The Jounin were already advancing on them. "Zabuza-san, I think it's time we leave the building!" Haku suggested as they disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving two logs behind.

"After them!" Tsunade commanded the Jounin on duty.

Meanwhile, Hidan was still lying in the contraption, cursing his lungs out until Kakuzu carried him away to repair him. "Keep an eye on those two as well, I don't trust them," Tsunade said to Kakashi, Jiraiya, Anko, Asuma, Gai and Kurenai, as she watched Kakuzu and Hidan go into the kitchen area.

"Why isn't anybody freaking out and running for the exit?" Neji wondered out loud to Tenten. It was true, people were still sitting somewhat calmly and calling for the next karaoke couple. "I dunno...maybe it's because they all seem drunk and high for some reason!" Tenten said.

"Seems like there are others here that would like to see Konoha demolished," Pein mused, "However, why isn't the poisoned pancakes killing anyone? I've already made five more batches because people are eating them like there's no tomorrow. What kind of weak poison is this, Sasori?" Pein was holding the bottle up for Sasori to see. A frown crossed Sasori's face, "Leader-sama, where did you take this from?"

"From the top shelf of your poisons cupboard just as you told me."

"Leader-sama, this is the mixture I use to make my space muffins."

"So what you're saying is...I've just supplied all these imbeciles with space pancakes?"

**Tell me what you think! Read and review please!**

**Chapter 2 of my other story, Pein's Bachelor Party is also up!**

**The soccer world cup is being held in my country this year *so excited* but I will try and update regularly!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks again for reviewing and putting this story on alert and on your favourites list, it really means a lot and is truly inspirational! I haven't updated in a while because of campus stuff, but I'm back. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto…**

**Chapter 9**

"Is the party just going to go on after that?" Neji voiced out loud to Tenten, who was his date for the evening. This was more because he feared their turn for karaoke was up next rather than a concern for the security at the party. "Yeah, the guests don't seem too fazed that there were potential murderers here..." Tenten said, watching the people who were still dancing, mingling, laughing and anxiously awaiting who was the next couple to sing. But first, someone had to mop up the blood on the stage. _Hinata's pretty lucky_, Sasuke thought as he watched her unconscious form, she didn't have to witness that ghastly display. She stirred and looked up at him with those pearly eyes. "Ah. You're awake, have a pancake," Sasuke said. "Th-thank you," she said timidly, and took a bite. Sasuke turned his attention back to the other person he was observing; a young waitress with long dark hair in a short black dress – there was something oddly familiar about her, but Sasuke didn't get a chance to further ponder this because Hinata began giggling and she touched his shoulder. He turned around and Hinata leaned in closer to whisper into his ear. "I love...Naruto-kun."

"Oh?" Sasuke knew this without her having to tell him.  
"I want to tell him," Hinata said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, Hinata wasn't stuttering.

"You should," Sasuke said. He knew that the dobe and Sakura were head over heels for each other and Hinata's little confession would be a little too late but she should be able to face the rejection.

"I'm going now..." Hinata said, waking up from her seat confidently, "You're coming with me."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I said so."

_Oh-kay, what the hell happened to her, _Sasuke wondered, but followed her more out of curiosity to see the outcome of her confession.

!

Pein was already pondering another plan of action since the current ones were doomed to failure. "Relax Pein, enjoy the party," Konan said soothingly.

"Enjoy the party? We did not come here to party, we came here to attempt a mass assassination by covert methods, and I'm at my wits end trying to come up with another plan while our members are out there having the time of their lives. Don't they understand that we will never get another chance like this?"

"I understand, but you have to calm down or else you won't be able to think clearly..."

"Those two circus morons from earlier have had more luck than us so far!"

"Here, here, just have a pancake and some punch," Konan said. Pein grabbed the pancakes and cup from her and began wolfing them down, not realising what the punch or pancakes contained. Konan smirked.

Kakuzu walked into the kitchen and actually began making more pancakes, Konan and Pein looked at him questioningly. "I'm gonna be rich, these pancakes are so good, the people are willing to pay for them!" Kakuzu said gleefully. Konan shook her head, "How is Hidan doing?"

"That bastard is fine. But the Hokage and the Jounin are suspicious...the masked one asked how he was able to survive that. I said it was an impressive healing jutsu unique to his clan...don't know how convinced he was though..."

Pein groaned, "Great. Just freaking great."

!

"Hey there pretty lady," Kiba said winking at a blonde waitress. He had just escaped a very drunk Koharu and was feeling pretty wrecked himself. "You talking to me, un?" the blonde asked in a very masculine voice but Kiba didn't notice. Kiba looked around himself, then back at the blonde, "Yes, I'm talking to you baby."

"Go away," the blonde snarled, looking digusted.

"Aw, don't be like that," Kiba slurred, "I just wanna talk...get to know you better, like your dreams...ambitions...phone number?"

The blonde looked around in panic and spotted a red-head and grabbed him. Sasori had been carrying a tray of drinks and they splashed all around him. "This night just keeps getting better," he commented sarcastically, "What is it brat?"

"This is my boyfriend, un!" Deidara told Kiba, gesturing towards Sasori.

"Deidara, what the - "

"Just go along with it Danna! This freak is hitting on me!"

Sasori fought the urge to burst into laughter.

"Oh, you're taken, sorry man. Didn't know," Kiba said, and started crying.

Deidara and Sasori looked at each other in alarm.

"I'm so sorry!" Kiba wailed, "It's ju-just that I'm in love with my best friend!"

Shino, who happened to be nearby, getting Ino a drink, overheard and his ears perked up at that comment and he turned around with a horrified expression.

"Oh no, not you Shino. It's Hinata! She doesn't ever notice me yet I am there for her everyday – but no! Everything is _Naruto-kun_! That blockhead doesn't even notice her!"

"Have you actually told her that you love her? No, you didn't. So you shouldn't be crying. My kikaichu don't waste their time crying when looking for a mate, they go out and make it happen," Shino told his friend, while Deidara shook the disturbing image of mating bugs out of his head. "Sunglasses dude is right, you need to tell her, un," Deidara said. Sasori didn't particularly care much for this scene and he left to do his job. Kiba's eyes were shining, "You're right! I must go find her!"

!

Itachi Uchiha could simply not stop stalking Hana Inuzuka. Kisame even commented that he was behaving very out of character. Hana, on the other hand, was telling her date Kotetsu Hagane, about how wonderful the waitress with the long black hair is. "I say I'm thirsty and she's already on hand with a drink! Now that is excellent service."

Itachi groaned, oh if only he weren't wearing this stupid dress, he could at least try and talk to her. If he spoke to her now, she would think he was a lesbian. _What if that spiky-haired idiot isn't just her date for tonight? What if he's her boyfriend? _Itachi thought. He had a plan, but he waited until Kotetsu was gone to greet someone. He sat down beside Hana, "Hi there," he tried to sound like a girl. "Hello," Hana said with a radiant smile. "Your boyfriend seems nice," Itachi commented. Hana laughed, "Oh, Kotetsu isn't my boyfriend. He's just my date for tonight. Why? Are you interested?"

"In you?" Itachi asked, and then mentally slapped himself.

"Hahaha, no, in Kotetsu!"

Itachi blushed slightly.

"Oh my god you are! I'll introduce you two when he gets back, what's your name?"

Itachi began to panic, which is something that normally doesn't happen, "No! Please don't, I'll be terribly embarrassed."

"Ah okay then. Hey, this may sound totally ridiculous, but you kind of remind me of someone I used to know long ago."

"Who?" Itachi dared to ask.

"You must have heard of him, the guy who murdered his entire clan, Itachi Uchiha? Yeah, well, I couldn't believe it, he always seemed so calm and nice and smart. Oh and he was cute, haha, you look like you could be his sister!"

!

Naruto and Sakura dancing to a slow song that was being played by the Sound Five. They weren't a great band of musicians but no one seemed to care. "Are you having a good time, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, flashing his trademark grin. His blue eyes were alight with happiness because he thought he'd never ever get to slow dance with Sakura, but here he was.

"Yes, I'm having a great time!" Sakura said, beaming at him.

_Awesome, _Naruto thought, _Maybe now is my chance..._

"Um, Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto?"

Sakura noted that he was looking very nervous again, like the time when he tried to ask to the party. They stopped dancing and looked at each other. Someone bumped Naruto and he immediately came back to his senses. "Sakura-chan, can I kiss you? But like, not on the cheek again, lips maybe?"

Sakura stared at him, Naruto thought that he was going to get a slap but instead she put her hands on either side of his face and pulled him close until their lips met. _Wow, this is much better than that time I accidently kissed that Sasuke bastard! _Naruto marvelled as he tasted the cherry-sweetness of her lips. Sakura could hardly think as she melted into the bliss of her first kiss. Naruto felt brave enough to deepen the kiss. They didn't even notice as the slow song ended and a more up-tempo one began. Finally they broke apart when the need for air became urgent. Naruto was grinning widely and Sakura was blushing shyly. "Next time, you don't have to ask first," Sakura told him while he scratched his head sheepishly, amazed at his good fortune. "Sakura-chan, does this mean that I'm your boyfriend?" Sakura smiled, "Yep!"

"Naruto-kun!" said the voice of Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto whirled around and saw Hinata with Sasuke walking silently behind her. "Hey Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun," Sakura greeted happily.

"Naruto-kun I - " Hinata began, and then she suddenly burst into laughter.

"Haha, what's so funny Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, still smiling.

Hinata opened her mouth to try and say what she wanted to but was too overcome with laughter. "Is she okay?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke. He just shrugged.

"Sasuke, you bastard, what did you do to Hinata now?" Naruto asked. Hinata tried to suppress her laughter but it was uncontrollable. "What the hell Naruto? Why do you assume _I _had something to do with _this_?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Because she was with you!"

Sakura put a hand on Naruto's shoulder to keep him calm. "Sasuke-kun, did she maybe have sake?"

"No. All I gave her was a plate of pancakes."

"Hmm, weird, I could use my medical ninjutsu to see what's wrong with her," Sakura said.

Hinata tried to speak again, but burst into laughter once more.

Just then, Kiba appeared in front of them, out of breath, looking like he'd run a marathon to get to that spot on the dance floor. "Hinata I love you!" he yelled.

**A/N: Hope this was a good chapter. I tried putting in some NaruSaku fluff, haha, hope it wasn't too lame…anyway, I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions as to how I could make this funnier or perhaps improve my writing so please take a minute of your time to review and tell me what you think. Also, I've been working really hard, trying to get three updates in today so please check out Pein's Bachelor Party! Chapter 3 is up as well as my new two-shot that I'm attempting called Konoha 12 vs. The Akatsuki which is basically about how a soccer match would be played in the narutoverse!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Aqua's Barbie girl or 3OH!3 and Katy Perry's Starstruck!**

**Chapter 10**

"Hahahahaha!"

"Hinata? Why are you laughing? I just – I poured my heart out to you!" Kiba whined.

"Awww, that's so sweet," Sakura gushed while Naruto had that everlasting grin on his face. Hinata was smiling broadly and her cheeks were tinted red, "Hehehe, Kiba-kun loves me just like how I love N - "

"Noodles!" Sasuke shouted suddenly, interrupting Hinata's moment, "Yeah, she was telling me how she loves noodles. We got to go get drinks." And with that, he pulled Hinata in another direction. Hinata strained to get out of his grasp, "Why did you d-do that, I was going to tell h-him!"

Sasuke grunted, and gave her a glass of punch, "You were going to make a fool of yourself. The dobe was just kissing Sakura, that means that they are together. Well, at least you still have Kiba to cheer you up." Hinata's pearly eyes filled with tears and she took a sip from her punch to hide her face but the punch tasted really weird. She made a face and looked up at Sasuke who was staring at the black-haired waitress who was talking to Kiba's sister. Hinata helped herself to more punch while searching the crowd for Kiba. She spotted him walking dejectedly towards his table. Suddenly, the music stopped and Jiraiya had come onto the stage and cleared his throat. Hinata was starting to feel slightly dizzy and she tugged on Sasuke's sleeve. "What is it?" he asked impatiently. "The punch is like...awesome dude," Hinata slurred. Sasuke's eyes widened, he grabbed the glass from her hand and took a sip then promptly spat it out – on Sasori who happened to be walking by at the time.

-X-

"Now that everything is back on track, we will have our next karaoke couple," Jiraiya announced. The machine selected the couple and the song, "Ino and Shino will be singing Barbie Girl!"

Shino pushed up his sunglasses, "Let's do our best. Why? Because we have to win."

"I agree, I have to upstage forehead over there," Ino said as they walked onto the stage and the music started up.

"Hiya Ino."

"Hi Shino!"

"You wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure!"

"Jump in," Shino was singing in his deadpan voice while Ino sang in a bubbly tone.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation," Ino sang while trying to do a dance at the same time. Sakura giggled and turned to Naruto, "This song is as airheaded as her."

"Hahahaha, I'm gonna tease Shino about this for the rest of his life!" Naruto said, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"Come on Barbie let's go party."

"I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world. Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie."

"You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain, kiss me here touch me there, hanky panky."

"You can touch, you can play, you can say I'm always yours ooooh whoa." By this time, Ino was already dancing around Shino like he was a pole. Shino was sweating, the crowd was cheering, people were whistling, Jiraiya had a nosebleed, Ino was dancing, Shino fainted, the music stopped and someone yelled, "Ino-pig! You overdid it!" Ino turned slightly pink and bent down to see if Shino was ok, there was a slight trickle of blood coming out of his nose.

-X-

"Who do you think will win the karaoke competition Senpai?" Tobi asked Deidara.

"I don't care, un."

"Tobi wants the Barbie girl to win because she looks like Senpai!"

"You little shit, I will blow you to smithereens!"

"But no Senpai! Your hair is more beautiful and gold and luxurious to the touch..."

Deidara gave Tobi a weird look, "You touched my hair, un?"

"When Senpai was asleep..."

Deidara advanced on Tobi with an evil gleam in his blue eyes and Tobi began to wave his hands wildly in front of his face. "Break it up you fuckers, Konan is calling us, there's something wrong with Leader-sama." Deidara and Tobi followed Hidan back to the kitchen where Sasori, Itachi, Kakuzu, Kisame and Konan were already gathered. Pein had his arms around an orange punch bowl and he was crying. "Yahiko! I miss you so..." Pein wailed.

"Who the fuck is Yahiko?" Hidan asked.

"An old friend..." Konan said, while rubbing Pein's back soothingly.

"Konan-sama, is Leader-sama...drunk?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, because one of you dim-witted excuse for S-ranked criminal ninja's put sake in the punch bowls!" Konan shouted, which was quite out of character for her. Itachi and Deidara looked at each other grimly. "We didn't know what it was and it was Leader-sama who told us to fill the bowls up, un."

"You assholes! Because of you I'm tipsy and I'm shouting and – and – and – Yahiko!" with that, Konan started wailing and she joined Pein in hugging the punch bowl. The other Akatsuki members just looked on in horror at the sight before them. "Well...this is awkward," Kisame said.

-X-

"Do you want more karaoke?" Jiraiya asked the guests at the party.

_Say no, say no, say no, _Neji thought, with his fingers crossed.

"YES!" came the deafening reply.

"I can't hear you!"

"YES!"

"Is Ero-sennin deaf?" Naruto asked.

"Are you stupid?" Sasuke asked, appearing beside him.

"Teme! Where's Hinata?"

"Why do you care?" Sasuke asked, folding his arms and leaning back in the chair.

"If you hurt her I will crush your balls like grapes until they resemble grape juice and pulp," Naruto said. Sasuke stared at him, a bit disturbed with his mouth open, "Um, she just went to the bathroom."

"Oh, hehe," Naruto said. Sasuke moved his chair away from Naruto when he bumped into the back of someone's chair. "Watch it you moron!" the person said and turned to glare at him, "Oh, hey Sasuke-kun," said the person, who was Orochimaru, and he licked his lips with his over long tongue.

_I'm surrounded by freaks_, Sasuke thought, and woke up to go and check on Hinata.

"Right ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, next up is..." and Jiraiya turned towards the selector machine, "...Shikamaru and Temari who will be singing starstruck!"

"Whoop whoop!" Neji said and raised his arms in triumph. Tenten gave him a quizzical look and Neji reddened, "Uh, I meant we're uh lucky that we uh, don't have to go next."

"This is going to be troublesome," Shikamaru yawned as he followed Temari onto the stage. Jiraiya thrust the microphones at them and the music started up, Shikamaru had to admit that it had a nice beat, but then he sweat dropped when he saw the lyrics that were coming up on screen.

"Nice legs, Daisy Dukes, makes a man go woowoo, that's the way they all come through like woowoo woowoo. Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you woowoo, that's the way she come through like woowoowoowoo," Shikamaru tried to sing, but his "woowoo's" were not as energetic as in the song.

"Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down," Temari sang, and she swung her fan, making people fly out of their seats while some gripped onto their tables. "I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now L-O-V-E's just another word I never learnt to pronounce..."

"Tight jeans, double D's making me go- huh? I'm supposed to whistle?"

Temari gave him a deadly look and he whistled. When the song was over, they received a hearty round of applause. "The competition heats up, two of our judges have their heads together discussing how each of the couples so far did – oh wait, they're not discussing anything, they're making out!"

Asuma and Kurenai pulled away from each other looking embarrassed.

"Well, well, well, there are still two more couples to go so don't go anywhere!" Jiraiya said, swinging his hair around and around.

-X-

Sasuke had been on his way to the bathroom to check on Hinata but he had spotted the dark-haired waitress and decided to tail her instead; there was something suspicious about her and Sasuke was determined to find out what it was. It looked like she was also headed in the direction of the bathrooms, Sasuke waited and watched and then gasped. The waitress was going into the men's bathroom instead of the ladies! He casually walked into the men's room, "My, my what do we have here? Do you have your penis pass?" and the waitress turned around and froze in shock.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'd like to thank my reviewers once again. Don't forget to review this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Whoa, eleven chapters already! I'd like to thank all who reviewed:**

**Sandy, kittyxninjax, clumsyclown, untold62, dbzgtfan2004, PJ Hatake, Emmettsfan090, chiari004, WindMiko , kittychan, kawaii sakura-chii and Jozern!**

**And not forgetting the many who have put this on alert and their favourites! Big thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Chapter 11**

Neji's luck had finally run out and he and Tenten were up next on stage, and they were going to be singing 'Need you now' by Lady Antebellum. Of course, neither of them knew how to sing but this was karaoke and it didn't matter. However, to Neji, it did matter, he did not want to be outdone in anything – especially not to Naruto, the Uchiha or his cousin. Some extremely sappy, country sounding music began to emanate from the speakers.

Tenten nervously took the microphone from Jiraiya and began to sing, "Picture-perfect memories scattered all around the floor...reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind? For me it happens all the time..."

Neji was horrified, on the inside of course. _Calm down Neji you awesome Hyuga you, it's just a chorus, let Tenten do the singing and you can just mouth the words. _Tenten seemed to be really into the song and didn't even notice that Neji wasn't singing along, "It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without...I just need you now."

His verse came and he had to sing, so he cleared his throat in the microphone while the drunken audience sniggered. "Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door, wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before...and I wonder if I ever cross your mind? For me it happens all the time..."

"Marry me Neji!" a fan-girl screamed from the crowd. The fan-girl got a kunai thrown at her – by Tenten who looked murderous but then smiled as Neji looked at her questioningly.

-X-

Itachi cursed himself for having walked into the men's bathrooms and he was followed by his little brother, now the youngest Uchiha was standing before him smugly awaiting an answer.

Itachi didn't know what he should do; option one, scream 'rape' and assault Sasuke, option two, trap him in a genjutsu and risk exposure, option three, pretend to be dumb or drunk. He figured that he would try all three in the order of option three, one and then two.

"P-penis pass? Whatever do you mean?" he asked, trying to sound embarrassed instead of cold.

"This is the men's bathrooms," Sasuke said, pointing to the stick figure of a man on the bathroom door.

"Oh dear me, I didn't notice! I'm such a fool..."

"Damn right you are...don't think I'm not on to you. You're a man."

"Wh-what?" Itachi asked, trying to look affronted.

"You heard me," Sasuke said, coming closer to Itachi.

"Help! Help! I'm being assaulted!" Itachi cried desperately, enjoying watching his brother's face go from smug to shocked. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Hiashi Hyuga had decided to enter the bathroom and saw (what he thought was Sasuke assaulting a young woman).

"Uchiha! I knew you were up to no good! Leave that nice young lady alone!" Hiashi demanded.

"Huh? What? I didn't do anything! This isn't a woman, it's a man! It's Itachi!" Sasuke yelled.

"What utter nonsense. Itachi Uchiha would never show his face at this party."

Itachi saw this as his cue to make an exit, he would have to be weary of Sasuke and keep out of sight for a while. As he left the bathroom, his next big problem showed up.

"Hey, did you just come out of the men's bathroom?" Hana Inuzuka asked.

_I don't blush goddammit! _Itachi thought as he fought the blush, "Um, yes, mistake. Too much sake," he covered and walked away very fast.

Meanwhile in bathroom, Sasuke was getting the birds and bees lecture from Hiashi that he didn't get to have from his own parents. "And so I will still allow you to accompany my daughter at this fiasco tonight, but I've got my eye on you Uchiha. Don't you dare put the moves on her."

_Put the moves on her? _Sasuke thought in disbelief, that thought did not even cross his mind, with any girl, ever. He just glared at the elder man, his head was still reeling from the lecture and the fact that the suspicious character whom he was guessing was Itachi managed to escape. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have uh, business to attend to..." Hiashi said pointedly.

Sasuke practically ran out of the bathroom.

-X-

_All right! _Gaara thought excitedly, _They've definitely saved the best for last, time to show them! _He walked up on to the stage with Matsuri and waited for the machine to select their song. "Let's give a warm welcome to the competitors from Suna! Kazekage Gaara-sama and his lovely date, Matsuri!" Jiraiya announced.

"Excuse me there sonny," Elder Koharu said rather loudly, clearly she was either drunk, or high, or both, "Isn't this Mr and Miss Konoha? Why in the name of Hokage are there competitors from Suna?" Kiba was sitting next to her, refilling her glass and looking downright depressed.

"Listen up you old hag, Suna is so awesome that they will pwn the competitors from Konoha and they will go home empty handed – beat at your own competition!" Elder Chiyo piped up, also intoxicated to the max, "Besides, you weren't complaining when those two unknowns sang."

"Screw you granny!" Tayuya rudely called from her table.

"Who are you calling old hag? I mean just look at your - " Elder Koharu started to say but she was cut off by an amused Jiraiya, "Our last couple will be singing 'two is better than one'."

"I remember what you wore on the first day you came into my life and I thought hey, you know this could be something...'cause everything you do and words you say, you know that it all takes my breath away and now I'm left with nothing..." Gaara sang, his soft, low voice was just perfect for the song.

"Whoa, who knew Gaara could sing!" Naruto said.

"Yeah! And he got such a cute date too," Sakura said.

"Not as cute as you, Sakura-chan," Naruto told a blushing Sakura, with a wide grin on his face. She gently squeezed his hand under the table, glad to have come to this party with him.

"So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you, and maybe two is better than one," Gaara and Matsuri sang, perfectly in tune with each other.

"I remember every look upon your face..."

"The way you roll your eyes, the way you say, you make it hard for breathing."

"Cause when I close my eyes and drift away, I think of you and everything's okay, I'm finally now believing," Matsuri sang, she was looking shyly at Gaara but her voice was full of determination.

"Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you, and maybe two is better than one. But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life, and you've already got me coming undone, and I'm thinking two is better than one..." they sang together, Gaara's face was passive, but his voice upheld the emotion of the song. The crowd cheered loudly for them.

"Whoop! Give it up for Suna!" Elder Chiyo cheered.

"Yosh! Give it up for Suna! Chiyo-sama may be elderly but her spirit is youthful!" Lee declared, giving her a hug.

"Oh please," Elder Koharu said with a huff, "Get me some food boy."

Kiba immediately got up to get her the food because he would do anything to get away from her for a few seconds.

"Now that the Karaoke competition is said and done, we will leave it up to the judging panel to make their decisions. Up next, the couples will share a dance, so all couples, please make your way to the dancefloor!" Jiraiya said.

"Time to tango, Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto, I don't think it's that kind of dancing..."

"Nevermind, at least I'll get to slow dance with you again," Naruto told her with a wink.

"This is troublesome, first singing, now dancing, what next?" Shikamaru complained.

Temari swatted his arm, "Oh don't be such a whiner, admit it that you're having fun with me tonight!"

Neji was hyperventilating internally again while Tenten looked delighted. Gaara was glad the time had finally come where he could show off his dance moves, people were not going to forget this party for a while.

"There's no way I'm fucking dancing with this bitch," Hidan said.

"Oh yes you are, and you're going to fucking enjoy it," Tayuya said.

"I'm glad Shino is conscious again!" Ino said, beaming at him, "Where is Sasuke-kun and Hinata-chan by the way?"

"Geez, maybe they went to have some alone time," said Shikamaru.

"What!" Neji seethed, snapping out of his internal dilemma.

"Nah, Hinata is not that kind of girl," Tenten said soothingly, "But Sasuke..."

"Sasuke is not like that either!" Naruto defended his friend.

"I know, I was just saying that maybe he ditched the party and poor Hinata must be alone somewhere feeling upset," Tenten said.

"We should go and look for her and make sure she is okay," Sakura said with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah! I warned that bastard not to hurt her," Naruto said angrily.

"Calm yourself dobe, she is right here and she is fine," Sasuke showed up, with his hands in his pockets and Hinata walking two steps behind him.

"Couples take your positions, so you think you can dance?" Jiraiya said to the couples, who were standing awkwardly on the dancefloor, "The judges will make their decision for this round based on how much icha icha passion there is between the couples!"

Some people in the crowd wolf whistled.

_Oh dear God_, thought Neji.

_Hehehe, this is going to be great! _Naruto thought.

_Must not faint, _Hinata thought desperately.

_Troublesome, _was the thought on Shikamaru's mind.

_Haha, Forehead's got nothing on me, my dance moves are too hot_, Ino thought smugly.

_Naruto's not a bad dancer, we should do well here, I've gotta beat that Ino-pig! Hell yeah!_ Sakura thought.

_Going to wipe the floor with these assholes, _Tayuya thought.

_All my secret dance practices when Temari and Kankuro were out is going to pay off now, can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces! _Gaara thought.

_I must exercise control over myself. Why? Because Ino's dancing is too...much for me to handle, _Shino thought, while adjusting his sunglasses on his nose.

_I wish Neji would loosen up a bit, _Tenten thought, glancing at Neji who was standing stiffly.

_Even though this guy is totally lazy, I will make sure we blow them away with our dance, _Temari thought.

_Fuck this ridiculous shit, _was Hidan's thought.

_Great, now Hiashi will be after my blood even more after this, _Sasuke thought.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Reviews are appreciated **

**I'm giving you guys a chance to influence who wins the karaoke competition, so tell me in a review or a pm who was your favourite karaoke couple!**

**So I was thinking of making a sequel to this story, it will involve the prize that Tsunade promised them in the first chapter, let me know if I should go ahead with this!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, 3oh!3's don't trust me, Savage Garden's I knew I loved you**

**Chapter 12**

"Hidan dancing...that should be a sight for sore eyes," Sasori commented.

"Yeah, Danna, there are just some things that shouldn't be allowed...ever...and this is one of those things, un," Deidara said, shaking his head. They were watching all the couples that were assembled on the dance floor; Hidan was looking irritated and so were Neji and Shikamaru, Sasuke was looking worried, Gaara and Shino looked fairly calm and Naruto was looking excited. Sakura was smiling, Hinata was standing with her arms protectively in front of her chest, Tenten was looking concerned for Neji, Temari was looking like she was about to hit Shikamaru, Tayuya was staring at Hidan, Matsuri looked lovestoned and Ino was looking poised and confident.

"Sasori, did you give Leader-sama and Konan-sama the coffee?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, they should be sobering up by now."

"Tobi put some red bull in their coffee!" Tobi chirped, proud of himself.

"What! Tobi you moron, don't you know what happens to Leader-sama when he overdoses on caffeine?" Deidara asked in horror.

"Nooo..."

"Come on boys, get in the kitchen! We're going to whip up a feast!" Pein said dramatically, raising his spatula, Konan was beside him looking drained. "We've just finished cleaning all the grime off the grills, washed all of the dishes and mopped the floors twice!" Pein told them with a mad gleam in his rinnegan eyes.

Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara and Kakuzu looked at each other; the last time Pein overdosed on caffeine, he staged a mass cleanup of the Akatsuki lair.

"Leader-sama, we came to this party for a purpose...to eliminate and take over, not to clean up and prepare meals," Kakuzu said drily.

Pein looked at Kakuzu as though he was insane, "Kakuzu dear boy, you have a lot to learn, who would want to take over a world that is dirty? No peace can exist in a world that is filthy! We must clean!"

-X-

The lights in the hall went off and gasps could be heard from all around the hall. Suddenly, the hall was filled with pretty strobe lights and a song started up... "She wants to touch me whoa, she wants to love me whoa, she'll never leave me whoa oh oh. Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho, won't trust a ho coz' the ho won't trust me-"

"Whoops, wrong song," Jiraiya said, seeing the horrified looks on the contestants faces. This time, the correct song started up. "_Maybe it's intuition...some things you just don't question like in your eyes I see my future in an instant...and there it goes...I think I found my best friend..."_

Temari took Shikamaru's hands and planted them firmly on her hips, Gaara already knew what had to be done and placed a hand on Matsuri's hip and held her hand with his other hand, not to be outdone in any way, Neji did the needful and pulled Tenten close while she blushed, Tayuya roughly pulled Hidan towards her, Ino's arms were already around Shino's neck and they were swaying to the music, Hinata looked as though she would swat Sasuke away if he put his hands on her. He put aside his frustration and copied what Naruto and Sakura were doing; Naruto had his arms around Sakura's waist while she had her arms on his shoulders and they were smiling happily yet their shyness was evident. "_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe...I knew I loved you before I met you...I think I dreamed you into life..."_

Naruto could not look away from Sakura's pretty green eyes as the strobe lights danced around her and Naruto realised just how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to have her.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, looking into his amazing blue gaze, her heart was hammering away in her chest, she didn't remember ever feeling this way, not even when she had that crush on Sasuke.

"..._I have been waiting all my life..."_

"I – I love you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura's heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest, Naruto's arms around her tightened as if he was afraid she would run away, but now she knew that she never ever wanted to.

"..._and in your eyes, I see the missing pieces I'm searching for, I think I've found my way home..."_

Sakura felt her face heating up while Naruto was already beat-red. "I love you too," she finally whispered. A joy like no other rose up within Naruto as he happily kissed her for the third time that night and Sakura melted into his embrace.

_Oh gross, _thought Sasuke as he watched his two best friends make-out on the dance floor. He looked down at Hinata and she had tears in her eyes, they were swaying half-heartedly to the music. _"I knew I loved you before I met you..."_

This soppy love song was making everyone act weird; Tenten's head was on Neji's shoulders, Ino was looking into Shino's sunglasses, Temari and Shikamaru were smiling broadly, Gaara surprised Sasuke by expertly twirling Matsuri around and dipping her low while giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Sasuke shuddered when he saw that Hidan's hand was on Tayuya's left butt cheek. He noticed Kiba staring at Hinata longingly as the song came to an end, Kiba then caught him looking and gave Sasuke a look of pure loathing. Sasuke frowned and let go of Hinata, "Toughen up Hyuga, look, dog boy is checking you out." Hinata looked around Sasuke to see Kiba indeed looking at her and she blushed furiously and hid behind Sasuke who rolled his eyes as Jiraiya took to the stage once again and the lights had come back on.

"Well that was excellent! So much romance and tension! But the next round will have even more excitement and tension because it is time for the question and answer round where we will get to see how well you know your partner..."

The smiles left the faces of all those who had been wearing smiles.

"I would like to call up Hidan and Tayuya on to the stage," Jiraiya said.

"I don't know shit about you," Hidan told her.

"And I don't want to know shit about you," Tayuya shot back as they stood on stage. Jiraiya opened an envelope handed to him by Tsunade. "This question and the evidence was made available by Mr. Kakuzu, and Tayuya, your question about Hidan is; what is Hidan's secret pastime?"

"Hell if I know," Tayuya said with a shrug. Gai pressed a buzzer that made everyone hold their hands over their ears. "The correct answer was that he likes to dress up in Elvis outfits and karaoke to Elvis songs," Jiraiya said as the big screen in the hall showed a picture of Hidan posing in front of the mirror with a microphone and a silky white Elvis outfit with his hair gelled back.

"What the fuck? Kakuzu you old fucker! Where did you get that picture? I'll fucking kill you!" Hidan shouted into the microphone while Kakuzu chuckled in the corner of the hall from where the Akatsuki were cleaning.

"Hehehe, okay well we have a question about Tayuya as well as the evidence provided by Jirobo of the Sound Five band and the question is...what is the one thing that Tayuya loves the most?"

Hidan was still very angry but he answered, he answered with an answer so shocking that it elder Koharu put her hands over Kiba's ears while some of the more perverted males, such as Jiraiya had a slight nosebleed. Tayuya slapped Hidan across the face but he grinned and winked. Gai pressed the buzzer again.

"Wrong! She loves watching romantic movies and crying while eating chocolate," Jiraiya said as the image of Tayuya hugging a teddybear and crying while light from a television shone on her face was broadcast on the screen. "You're dead Jirobo, you fat piece of crap!" Her tough image was ruined forever.

"This is already turning out to be fun!" Jiraiya stated.

"Speak for yourself, I wonder what troublesome dirt he has on us," Shikamaru said to Temari.

"Next up we have Naruto and Sakura," Jiraiya said with wink, "Sakura, how many kids does Naruto want some day?"

Naruto shot Jiraiya a dirty look, "That was supposed to be a secret you ero-sennin!"

"Um...two?" Sakura answered. Gai pressed the buzzer.

"Wrong! He wants ten!"

Sakura looked horrified while Naruto scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. Hinata couldn't help thinking that she would also like to have ten kids. A drawing came up on screen that looked like it was drawn by Naruto when he was very young and it featured childishly drawn figures of Naruto and Sakura with ten little stick figures between them. Sakura's hair was coloured in bright pink and Naruto's was coloured in with yellow crayon.

"Hahaha, I'm so glad I saved that picture..." Iruka laughed nostalgically.

"Naruto, what would Sakura have liked to become if she wasn't a ninja?"

Naruto still looked very embarrassed but he answered, "A gorgeous supermodel! Believe it!"

"That's Sakura-san for you! Too beautiful, she shines like the sparkles of youth!" Lee cried out from the audience.

Sakura was blushing, _they think I'm supermodel material...maybe I should look into it, hehehe._

Gai pressed his annoying buzzer again while Jiraiya said, "NO! She would have liked to be a world class chef specialising in health food."

Some members of the audience as well as Naruto groaned as they remembered how they were victims of her magical soldier pills. By now the remaining contestants were very nervous about their questions. "Alright, next up we have Sasuke and Hinata!"

While Sasuke was trying to figure out what question Jiraiya would ask about him, Hinata was praying that Jiraiya didn't expose her crush. "Hinata, what does Sasuke like to do when he is alone?"

_How should I know what he likes to do when he is alone if he is alone when he is doing it, _Hinata wondered, but she answered, "U-um...taking l-long walks m-maybe? L-looking at the sunset...and um...admiring the st-stars in the sk-sky?"

_Hmm, that sounds like a good idea actually..._Sasuke thought.

"Hinata, the question was what does Sasuke like to do when he alone, not what _you_ like to do," Jiraiya said as Gai pressed the buzzer.

"S-sorry," Hinata muttered, looking down at her feet, cheeks very red.

"The right answer is...Sasuke likes curling up with a good book, his glasses, silk gown and grandfather slippers and a steaming mug of hot chocolate and some crumpets," Jiraiya said as a picture of Sasuke in that situation was being streamed on the big screen.

"What the – how did you get that picture!" Sasuke yelled at Jiraiya.

"I have my ways," Jiraiya said, as Kakashi chuckled in the background, "But enough of that, time for your question Sasuke and we won't ask the question about who Hinata's crush is because that is so obvious so I will ask how does Hinata like to train?"

"Probably with dog boy and bug boy or something..." Sasuke grumbled.

Gai pressed his buzzer. _No! No! No! Don't tell them! _Hinata mentally screamed.

"She likes to train naked under waterfalls!"

Hiashi woke up from his seat in anger, "Jiraiya! If you stream that picture up there I'll Jyuuken you into the next millennium!"

"Does the next millennium have hotter girls?" Jiraiya asked.

Hiashi activated his byakugan and got into his fighting stance, "Don't you dare defile my daughter! And Hinata, I'll deal with you later. You're grounded for eternity – no wait until beyond eternity...but wait if there's anything after beyond eternity, you're grounded until after that!"

Hinata didn't take her father seriously, he had told her the same speech when he threatened her about not having anything to do with Naruto.

_Oh...okay...what the crap? _Sasuke thought looking from Hinata to Hiashi.

"Calm down Hiashi, we won't show a picture, we didn't even have one in the first place. Next we have Shikamaru and Temari, please join us on stage," Jiraiya said. Shikamaru sauntered lazily up on to the stage with his hands in his pockets and Temari was standing with a hand on her hip. "Temari, what does Shikamaru like to do after every battle or mission he goes on?" Jiraiya asked. Gai was ready with his hand over the buzzer.

"That's easy, he sleeps..." Temari said.

"Incorrect, he likes to get drunk with his sensei, Asuma and his quote is, 'win or lose, let's hit the booze!'" Asuma nodded proudly as the picture shown on screen was of Shikamaru and himself toasting with a glass of sake.

"What a cool kid," Tsunade commented.

"Shikamaru, what is Temari's greatest achievement to date?"

"Uhhhh...becoming a Jounin?"

_Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

"Actually, she is quite an accomplished rapper, going by the disguise of 'Raptastic Queen of Suna', and her videos are very popular on youtube!" Jiraiya said, and her video was being streamed on the big screen. Temari was wearing a cap, sunglasses and an oversized hoodie.

"_Suna's the best, there ain't no contest, we got the best ninja's around, they'll pound you to the ground, throw sand in your eyes we ain't tellin' you no lies..."_

"Wow," was all Shikamaru could say.

"Wow indeed. Only three more couples to go! How will they fare?"

**A/N: Yes, how will they fare indeed…I'm planning to end this soon, so there are only two more chapters left…yay! I just wish I could get more reviews for this story…hint hint.**

**As for the sequel, it is on! But this time it's going to be a new pairing…any guesses who it is?**

**It's going to be funnier and crackier…hopefully.**

**So I also need help on deciding a winner for Mr and Miss Konoha as well as second and third prize, you can tell me in a review or even vote on the poll on my profile for the winner.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_This is definitely something cooked up by Jiraiya and Tsunade to embarrass us! _Sakura thought, eyeing how Jiraiya and Tsunade seemed to be enjoying themselves. Sakura didn't mind one bit though, this was the most fun she'd had in ages. By this time, much of the crowd was either passed out or having the time of their lives.

_So, that Hidan guy is an Elvis wannabe, that Tayuya chick is really girly, Naruto wants ten kids...shit, Sakura wants to be a chef...bleah, my life is boring...gotta change that, Hinata trains naked...whoa and Hiashi is psycho, Shikamaru is a future alcoholic and Temari is a rapper...damn, _thought Sasuke, rubbing his hands together with a feeling of discomfort.

Hinata was nervously smiling at Kiba from atop the stage and Kiba was grinning at her with a bit of drool hanging off his chin. Naruto was obviously thinking some hyperactive thoughts; like using the crowd as a mosh pit.

"Neji and Tenten to the stage!"

Neji walked up to the stage filled with dread, his palms were so sweaty that Tenten's hand was slipping out of his grasp. He wanted to wipe that idiotic grin off Naruto's face and he just wanted to punch Sasuke for no reason.

"Tenten, what is the one thing that Neji can't stand about you?" Jiraiya asked.

Tenten looked at Neji in shock and Neji grew even more uncomfortable. He had a feeling things were going to get ugly. "Neji, there's something you can't stand about me?" Tenten asked.

"Hey, I'm the one asking the questions here," Jiraiya told her.

"I – I'm not sure...my hairstyle?"

"Wrong! He can't stand how the conversation is always one-sided with you, he is never able to get a word in and you always ask the questions and answer them yourself!"

"That's...that's not true!"

"Well then here is the evidence, courtesy of Gai-sensei," Jiraiya said, pointing to the big screen television. In the video being streamed, Tenten and Neji were sitting at a table, "Hey Neji, you want something to eat?"

"Uh-" Neji began to say.

"Cool, I'll get you some pumpkin and rice!"

"But I-"

It skipped to the next scene, "Hey Neji, wanna go check out those new ninja tools?"

"Um-"

"Sweet let's go!"

Next scene, "Hey Neji, how are you today?"

"I-"

"You're good as usual hey!"

"Wow, she's conversation enough for the both of them," Naruto said.

"I do not always do that!" Tenten countered.

"Yosh! Yes you do, very unyouthful," Lee shouted.

Tenten looked pleadingly at Neji but he just sighed, "Tenten...I hardly ever get a word in when we speak..."

"Hmph, I do that because I wanted to spare you the trouble of talking since you don't seem to like talking much!"

"Okay, okay, break it up here, Neji your question about Tenten is...which ninja's ninjutsu or weapon does Tenten think is the most useful?"

"Obviously the byakugan combined with the jyuuken," Neji said smugly.

Gai pressed his buzzer immedietly.

"Gai-sensei, may I have the opportunity to press this buzzer next?" Lee inquired.

"Sure my student!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Ga-"

"Um yeah, that is incorrect, the correct answer was that Tenten thinks Naruto's weapon of mass seduction – the harem technique is the most useful!"

"Yay," Naruto said, holding two fingers up in a victory sign.

-X-

"Gentlemen, I think it's time to abort mission here," Konan said with a sombre look on her face.

"Why?" asked Kisame, who had stopped mopping the kitchen to stare at Konan. She gestured to her fellow Akatsuki members to follow her into the bathroom area.

"Konan-sama, you can't go into the men's room, un," Deidara pointed out. Konan gave him a scathing look and pushed the door open. The Akatsuki, except Hidan, gasped.

"Leader-sama is dead!" Tobi cried, rushing to Pein's side.

"He isn't dead, he's just passed out," Konan said wearily.

"Oh...Tobi is glad! Not glad that Leader-sama is passed out, glad that he is not dead"

"Help me to get him out of here. The sooner we get him out of here, the sooner we all can get out of here!" Konan said.

"Finally...this has been a farce from the very beginning," Kakuzu commented.

Kisame hoisted Pein up and carried him out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen.

"We can't go now," Deidara said suddenly.

"Why not?" Sasori asked.

"Hidan is still participating in the contest..."

"Oh yeah, and where is Itachi?"

"He said something about twister, un," Deidara muttered.

"Twister?" Konan inquired. Deidara just shrugged and went back in the hall to watch the show. Next up was that kid from Suna and his date. Deidara was thoroughly enjoying all the embarrassing stories and scenarios. This was a great party...except for the fact that he was in a dress and getting more attention as a female than he did as a male.

"So Kazekage, your question, what is the one thing that Matsuri is most proud of?"

The serious Gaara spoke softly in the microphone, "It's her accomplishments as a ninja."

"Sure it is..." Jiraiya said with a wink. This time Lee pressed the buzzer and continued to press it for a long time until Kurenai stopped making out with Asuma and smacked Lee's hand away from the buzzer.

"Little Matsuri has a shrine in her bedroom worshipping Kazekage Gaara!" And the picture of such a shrine was being streamed on the big screen in the hall. There was a collage of various photo's taken of Gaara while he wasn't looking, some sand was scattered all over the floor and there were various bottles labelled 'Gaara's hair', 'Gaara's scent' or 'Piece of Gaara's shirt'. Needless to say, Gaara was a bit taken aback and Matsuri was blushing like crazy.

"Naruto, please tell me you don't have one of those in your room dedicated to me," Sakura said.

"Come on Sakura-chan, you've been in my house and there isn't anything like that! But do you have one like that for me?" Naruto asked.

"No!" Sakura said defensively, "Although..."

"Yes?" Naruto asked, blue eyes glowing.

"When I was young and stupid, I did have something similar for Sasuke..."

"What!" that was Sasuke, who was apparently eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Relax, I got rid of it a long time ago."

"Matsuri, how did the elder Ebizou calm five year old Gaara down when he went into fits of rage?"

Matsuri had to think about this, while Gaara was looking disturbed ...even more disturbed then when he found about Matsuri's shrine.

"Um...gave him a teddy?"

The buzzer went off and Gaara grimaced.

"I think the video we're about to stream will speak for itself," Jiraiya said.

The video featured elder Ebizou talking to Jiraiya, "Yeah, so one day, while I was baby-sitting, little Gaara-sama was hysterical, almost going into his Shukaku form and I phoned Yashamaru who told me to play Gaara's 'Happy Pal's Hour' video for him." Ebizou handed Jiraiya the videotape. The scene suddenly changed to some puppets doing some unmentionable acts. People in the crowd screamed and the scene switched back to Ebizou and Jiraiya. "So as you will see once you have watched this, it was a terrible mistake on my part because it appears that Gaara-sama's father labelled his puppet pornography as the title of Gaara-sama's favourite tv show so he wouldn't get caught. It was actually the infamous 'Suna's Blue Ocean' series. I didn't check it beforehand, nevertheless, it worked like a charm to calm Gaara-sama down!" Ebizou chuckled.

"Suna doesn't even have a blue ocean!" Kankuro said incredulously, while wondering how he could get his hands on the series.

"Oh crap, danna, puppet porn, hahaha," Deidara laughed. However, Sasori was not looking impressed.

"Let's get back to business, I call upon Shino and Ino!" Jiraiya announced.

Ino threw Sakura a smirk which caused Sakura ball up her fists. Shino was stoic as usual.

"Shino, your question about Ino is...how many guys has Ino dated?"

Shino was quiet for a while before, "She is a ninja, therefore she has no time to date."

__

"That was the exact same thing she said when she broke up with me!" Kiba rose and shouted.

"And me too!" a random voice said from the audience.

"What? When did you date her?" Kiba asked.

"In March."

"That's when I was dating her!"

"Whoa, me too," yelled another random from the audience.

"That's impossible, I was dating her back then!" Kankuro interjected.

"This is ridiculous, did you two date her too?" Sakura inquired from Naruto and Sasuke.

"Of course not Sakura-chan, I only have eyes for you!" said Naruto.

"No," said Sasuke.

"Phew."

Then Shino surprised everyone by saying, "Ino-san, we should date."

"I thought you'd never ask!" Ino said happily.

"Enough of this, we're down to one last question before this event is over, Ino, your question about Shino...why does Shino visit your flower shop so often?"

"Hahaha, for some reason that didn't sound right, un," Deidara laughed. Sasori just shook his head.

"Isn't it obvious? To visit me!" Ino answered confidently. Predictably, the buzzer went off.

'Wrong, he likes to bring his bugs to feast off your flowers nectar," Jiraiya said.

Deidara was bent over double with laughter, "That _definitely _didn't sound right!"

"That concludes the contest for Mr and Miss Konoha, we shall leave the judges to deliberate while Kankuro entertains us with a puppet show. For those who find puppet shows boring...there is a game of twister going on which I will surely be joining! The last item on tonight's program will Oreo the snake charmer backed up by the Sound Five, then we will announce the winners of Mr and Miss Konoha, so don't go anywhere!"

**A/N: Chapter 14 will be the final chapter, there is still time to vote for your favourite couple in my poll. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please please review!**

**Oh, and hey, did anyone else notice that 'Suna' is 'anus' backwards? Hahaha...yup.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Britney's Baby one more time!**

**Chapter 14**

"Did you hear that, danna?"

"Hear what, brat?"

"That announcer mentioned twister, that's probably where Itachi is, un."

"What is twister?"

"You don't know what twister is?"

"No brat, that is why I am asking..."

"Hahahaha, okay, it's a game played on a mat with coloured circles. If they say put your right leg on yellow, you have to do that. It gets tougher to move once the game carries on, un."

"Sounds incredibly dumb to me..."

Deidara grinned evilly, "I challenge you to a game of twister, danna."

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Let's just go find Itachi and get Hidan and get out of here."

Sasori walked away and ended up at Kiba's table, "Where is the game of twister taking place?"

Kiba stared at him, "Uhmmm, in the next room."

"All right! Let's go find Itachi!" Deidara declared.

"Why are you so eager to find him, I thought you hated him?" asked Sasori.

"Yeah, I'm going to find him and pound his face in!"

"Sure you are..."

-X-

Sakura was almost falling off to sleep on Naruto's shoulder. 'Hey, who's big idea was it to let Kankuro perform a puppet show?" he asked.

Shikamaru looked annoyed, "Other entertainment was too troublesome to find."

"I'd rather watch Suna's Blue Ocean," Neji muttered under his breath.

"What did you say Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing Tenten."

"Guys, let's go check out the game of twister!" Naruto said excitedly, waking Sakura up in the process.

"Great idea," Lee said. He seemed to be a bit sober now that the evening was almost drawing to a close. The teens arrived at the venue of the twister challenge. Those participating were mainly the young adults like Anko Mitarashi, Hana Inuzuka, undercover Itachi and Izumo and Kotetsu and a few others. Kimimaro spun the selector, "Kidomaru, left arm green."

"Which left arm?" Kidomaru asked.

Jirobo was bent over and Sakon's face was close to his butt, "Hey Jirobo, please don't fart, both my noses are going to smell the wrath of it!"

Naruto was beside himself with excitement, "That looks like so much fun, I want to play!"

"There's no way I'm playing in this dress..." Sakura told him, "But hey, who is that girl in the short black dress?" Everyone's attention turned to undercover Itachi.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled suddenly. Itachi made the mistake of turning to look at him and upset the balance on the twister mat. Everyone slipped and landed in one big pile. "Jirobo my faces!" Sakon cried out.

"Sorry."

Hana had fallen on top of Itachi and his face was uncharacteristically red.

"Sasuke-kun! What was that all about?" Sakura asked in shock at his outburst.

"The _girl _in the black dress is Itachi Uchiha!" Sasuke shouted in anger.

"Don't be insane...Sasuke," Shikamaru yawned.

"I'm not insane, it is him!"

"Break it up here, everyone report to the main hall, especially the Sound Five, Oreo the snake charmer is about to begin and the winners are going to be announced straight after," Asuma called. He ushered all the main contestants out of the room and into the main hall. Sasuke was seething and looking over his shoulder to see if he could spot Itachi. Asuma shoved him firmly into his seat as if he knew what Sasuke was trying to do. Suddenly, a raspy voice filled the hall, "Greetingsss ladiesss and gentlemen...boysss and girlsss." It was "Oreo the snake charmer' and his mysterious assistant in the bellydancing outfit. He began playing the flute and a huge monstrous snake burst forth from the wicker basket. Screams were heard all around the hall and those who had been drunk or high immediately sobered up. But as the sound of the flute grew louder, the snake and some people began drifting off to sleep. Shikamaru saw this as an opportunity to get some shut-eye. The bellydancer was trying to bellydance but failing epically.

"And now...I have a ssspecial sssong that I would like to dedicate to sssomeone," Oreo said, his voice was sending unpleasant chills down everybody's spines. The Sound Five assembled on stage with their music instruments. The tune to Britney Spears' baby one more time started playing.

"Oh Sasuke, Sasuke. Oh Sasuke, Sasuke," Oreo began singing.

Sasuke instantly felt his blood freeze and the colour drain from his face. All his peers were giving him funny looks.

"Oh Sasuke, Sasuke, how was I supposed to know...that I wouldn't get Itachi? Oh Sasuke, Sasuke, I cannot let you go...because now you're in my sight, yeah..."

Sasuke was still too stunned to retaliate. "Tsunade, what do we do? That is clearly Orochimaru," Kurenai said worriedly.

"We do nothing...yet, I want to hear this song," said Tsunade.

"I'll show you how I want it to be, tell me Sasuke, coz I need to take that sharingan you've got...coz my old age is killing me, and I, I must confess...I need your body, need it bad...without you I'll lose my life so give me your bod...Come on Sasuke, for the last time!"

Sasuke felt sick, really, really sick. "S-Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" asked Hinata.

Sasuke couldn't respond, Orochimaru was staring at him with a hungry look in his eyes and he was coming towards his table. Orochimaru licked his lips and winked at Sasuke.

Sasuke was sweating now, everything around him seemed to be a blur, why couldn't he react? Why couldn't he do anything? Why couldn't – "Jyuuken!"

When Sasuke opened his eyes again, Orochimaru was lying embedded in the wall at the opposite end of the hall. He turned to see Hinata standing in the gentle fist stance and her byakugan was activated. "Whoa...you're awesome Hinata," said Naruto in awe. Hinata blushed and immediately sat down. The entire hall began clapping.

"Um guys...I think we better make a run for it," Kimimaro said to his band.

"Not so fast..." Kakashi said, appearing on the stage with Gai, Asuma and Kurenai. They rounded up the Sound Five, the bellydancer and an unconscious Orochimaru. "I'm curious to see who the bellydancer is," said Gai. He lifted up the veil and once again, everyone in the hall was flabbergasted. "Kabuto!" Naruto said in disbelief, then, "Eeew."

"We will have our revenge, and we will get Sasuke!" Kabuto yelled.

"Yeah, yeah," Kakashi said, "We'll just let Ibiki handle this lot."

"Danna...your previous partner was a freak, un," Deidara said in disgust.

"Ladies and gentlemen, forget about what just happened because now, the moment we've all been waiting for, the crowning of Mr and Miss Konoha!" Jiraiya said, taking to the stage.

"Um, Hinata?"

"Y-yes?"

"Thank you," Sasuke told her. Hinata just smiled, "H-he was freaking me out."

"Before I announce the winners, there are some special awards to give out. The first is for 'best hair' and that award goes to Ino Yamanaka!" Ino woke up happily to accept her award, which was a glass trophy in the shape of Konoha's emblem.

"Senpai! You deserve an award too, your hair is just as beautiful!" Tobi told Deidara.

"Shut it, you little shit!"

"Pein is still out cold, we need to go immediately," Konan told the Akatsuki.

"Can't we just wait until this is over, it will look suspicious if we suddenly disappear," Kisame told her. Konan had to agree with that, she looked over at Pein who was sleeping like a baby and smiled softly.

"All right, the next award if for the best dressed and that goes to Kazekage Gaara of Suna!"

Applause echoed as Gaara accepted his award.

"The next award was sponsored by Gai-sensei, and it is for the 'most youthful', this award goes to...Neji Hyuuga!"

_I win most youthful? There must be a mistake, _Neji thought suspiciously, but he made his way onto the stage. He was presented with a green spandex jumpsuit like Gai's and Lee's. There was a twitch in Neji's left eyebrow as he took the jumpsuit and walked away. Naruto was laughing hysterically at him.

"On to the next award, winners of the karaoke competition goes to...none other than Kazekage Gaara and his beautiful date, Matsuri!"

Applause echoed once again. "Woohoo! Suna kicks ass, in your face Koharu, in your face!"

Koharu took out her frustrations on poor Kiba once more, this definitely wasn't a good evening for him.

"What is this? The ninja prom?" Temari wondered out loud.

"The next award is for the cutest couple and this award goes to...Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga!"

_Wow, actually won something, _Sasuke thought. Hinata was blushing furiously as they walked up together and accepted their award.

"Hahahaha, Hinata, it was you who made Sasuke look good," Naruto laughed, as Sasuke resisted the urge to punch him and Hinata resisted the urge to faint.

"And now, for the moment we've all been waiting for...but first, I will announce the second runners up for the crown of Mr and Miss Konoha...and they are...Shikamaru Nara and Temari!"

"This is a fucking waste of time, I wanted to win the karaoke contest," Hidan grumbled, "Well, I'm outta here bitch, nice knowing you." He held his hand out to shake Tayuya's but she grabbed him roughly and they began making out.

"Okay, so our first runners up are...Shino Aburame and Ino Yamanaka!"

"Yay!" Ino exclaimed while Shino remained impassive.

"Are you ready to find out who is Mr and Miss Konoha?" Jiraiya asked loudly.

"YES!" roared the crowd, even the Akatsuki joined in.

"Are you sure?" Jiraiya teased.

"Just get on with it!" Tsunade scolded. She had a headache from drinking too much sake.

"Give it up for Mr and Miss Konoha...Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno!"

"Let's go Sakura-chan!" Naruto told her.

"What? We won? Oh my God!" Sakura squealed.

She and Naruto jumped around on the spot, hand in hand like excited teenage girls before going on stage to be crowned.

"Wow, didn't see that one coming," Itachi said sarcastically.

"Great, we can all leave right now," Konan said.

"Yes please, I can't wait to get out of here and out of this dress, un," Deidara said with a yawn.

As the Akatsuki silently slipped away, vowing to try and infiltrate without fail the next time, Konoha and its guests celebrated once again, the sake flowed and the music blared until the early hours of the morning.

Sasuke walked Hinata to her father and sister who were waiting in the hall, Hanabi was asleep and drooling on Hiashi's lap. "Goodbye," Sasuke told them.

"Isn't there something you would like to say to my daughter, Uchiha?" Hiashi said sternly.

"Thank you for being my date, Hinata," Sasuke told her.

"N-no problem, thank you too," she said with a warm smile.

"Sakura-chan, this was the best night of my entire life!" Naruto declared, holding Sakura tightly in his arms. "Mine too," Sakura said blissfully. Tenten was asleep on Neji's shoulder, Ino and Shino were making out, Shikamaru and Temari appeared to be deep in conversation with one another and Gaara and Matsuri were sitting silently hand in hand. Lee was speaking to Gai, Kiba had made his way over to Hinata to talk to her before she left. Sasuke sat alone to ponder and brood over the evening's events.

Just then, Tsunade cleared her throat as she stood on the stage, "Listen up here, Konoha 12, the Sand Siblings and Matsuri, meet me in my office at noon today, we have important business to discuss."

**A/N: well, this wasn't as funny as the other chapters, I wasn't quite sure what to do because I wanted to finish this story off so I could start with the sequel which is going to be much better than this. I will also revise this story soon.**

**Please review **

**Thanks to all my reviewers and those who stuck with this story to the end.**

**There is an epilogue which will explain what is to come in the sequel...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

The afternoon sky flared orange and the sun was setting behind the Hokage monument. Tsunade sat behind her desk in her office with an ice pack to her head. Hangovers were a bitch.

"Where are those kids Shizune? They were supposed to be here by now," she said irritably.

"Give them some time Tsunade-sama, they are probably really tired..." Shizune told her. After a few minutes, the door to Tsunade's office was thrown open by none other than Naruto and the rest of the teens filed in, looking drained.

"Good, now that you're all here, we can discuss the matter at hand," Tsunade said.

"For the record, we had no idea that the clown magician and his assistant were psychotic killers _and _we weren't responsible for hiring Orochimaru," Shikamaru said.

"But you did hire the Sound Five and they were working for him," Tsunade pointed out.

Hinata hung her head sadly, as the entertainment team, they were responsible for many things that had gone horribly wrong at the party. "S-sorry, Tsunade-sama."

"Like Shikamaru said, we didn't know," Sasuke added.

"Besides, the catering service and the drinks were suspicious too...the punch even got people drunk and the pancakes were making people high," Neji said.

"As disturbing as all that is, there is something else-"

_Snore_

"Naruto! Wake up!" Sakura nudged the blonde awake.

"Wha? Who?" Naruto asked sleepily.

Tsunade frowned, "If you remembered, I did mention there was going to be a prize for the group that organised their task the best."

Everyone in the room suddenly looked more interested.

"We win right? Team decor! Our decorations were flawless!" Kiba said triumphantly.  
"Everyone did their best, so the prize will be for all of you," Tsunade told them.

"No way! I don't want to share my life time supply of ramen with all of them!" Naruto said in disbelief.

"The prize is a cruise to the islands in the Land of Water!" Tsunade said, with a small smile.

"That's awesome!" Naruto said, forgetting about ramen.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura and Ino chorused.

"That is very kind of you, Hokage-sama," Gaara said quietly.

"I can't wait! This cruise will enhance the spirit of youthfulness!" Lee said dramatically.

Even Neji, Sasuke and Shino were looking interested. "It will be nice to have a holiday away from the village, hey Hinata?" Tenten asked with a broad smile.

"Y-yes!"

"Great," Tsunade said standing up, "Better get packing because your ship sails in two days!"

**A/N: That's the end of Konoha's Bash!**

**If you enjoyed please review!**

**The sequel: Konoha Cruise Ship is coming soon with a brand new pairing, a whole new adventure and hopefully more laughs **


End file.
